Corrupted Alliance
by ParasiticAlacrity
Summary: - "Never show weakness. Not even to your allies." That's what she was told. But when the Fire Nation have a change of plans, will she obey her mother? Or will she give in to defeat, and let them rule over her and the rest of her people?
1. Prologue

Twenty years.

For twenty years, there was peace. For twenty years, tranquility had roamed through the four nations at the sight of the returned Avatar. Fire Lord Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Aang had parted their separate ways; only meeting up with each other for a reunion once every few years. Sokka had become the chief of the Southern Water Tribe after his father, but had to give the title to Katara when he left for the Earth Kingdom with Suki, his newly betrothed wife. Katara, too, had gotten married, but to a strong Waterbender, Blane. He was of the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko had gotten married to Mai sometime after he was crowned Fire Lord, giving birth to their first-born son. Toph, despite being the youngest, was the only one in the group the gave birth to multiples. She had twins, the father being a warrior for the Earth Kingdom. Toph does not like to talk about him, as he died for unknown reasons sometime after the twins were born. Aang was the only one whom remained unmarried. Katara had waited for him to settle down, but when he hadn't, he had lost his only love. Aang had been busy working with Zuko to get the Fire Nation back in order. The Fire Nation was on the right track for the first time in a long time, when it happened.

Fire Lord Zuko had captured Aang. Twenty years later. The Avatar didn't need to be placed in complete lock down, because he was compliant. He saw Sokka and Suki, both of them captured during a raid in the Earth Kingdom. Kyoshi was burned down again, and the whole town was taken hostage. Aang knew that if he fought, they would surely die. And if Sokka died, he knew that Katara would be following soon after. The Avatar was remorseful for letting the world down, because it then led to a war. From the prison guards talking, Aang heard of the Dai Li wanting to share the Fire Nation's glory. After all, they were fighting alongside them for twenty years now. The Fire Lord refused to share domination with them, ergo a war broke out. The Dai Li took back Ba Sing Se, Kyoshi, and Gaoling. With having a few major cities already, it sparked encouragement for the agents. Soon, the Fire Navy was fighting to take back their previously conquered country. Aang was enraged with what Zuko had done, but he was in no position to take charge of anything.

When Katara heard the news, she head to the Earth Kingdom in search of old friends and family. Blane was left to watch the tribe while she was gone. Toph was not surprised of their ex-ally, as she said she 'expected as much from a Firebending loser-boy'. The Earthbender told Katara that her brother and sister-in-law were taking captive by the Fire Nation. Katara didn't want to believe it at first, but it was true. As soon as peace was restored to the world, the Fire Nation, of course, had to act up. Again.

Toph had created an underground shelter, where she let neighbors, friends, and anyone else who she trusted thrive. But as the months passed, the crowd diminished to five people. A small family of only two people, father and daughter, were the only survivors other then Toph's family. The father's name was Hiro and the daughter's name was Ayame. But now, with Katara, the survivors added up to six.

Exiled Fire Lord Ozai was never released from prison. He did, however, begin to think differently of Zuko. Azula was still classified as mental, but she had calmed down over the years. She wasn't as on edge, but she was still controlling. Doctors said that it indicated that she was still having trouble letting go of the past, so Princess Azula stayed in the therapeutic home for crazies. But she had been given some extra freedom for her hard work; she was allowed to go out to town with a guard. She could have daily spars, too. But there was a small slip during those twenty years; they realized that Azula had been gone for a good time. The patient that they had been treating was none other then a trusted Dai Li agent. When caught, the agent was sent to prison for life, under maximum security. The Azula incident was kept under wraps, especially because they didn't want the Fire Lord knowing that they mistaken a friend as the princess. At least she wasn't doing anything insane that would have her arise to the public. What Fire Lord Zuko didn't know was that his sister hadn't been on an insanity watch for fifteen years.


	2. Chapter One

_The malleability of this thing is horrible_, I thought to myself as I began to work the metal a little bit harder. Metalbending is hard stuff. It takes long to master it, but even longer to begin to just understand it. You first had to master Earthbending, which takes up its own time. But of course, I am an exception. I was a beginner in both metal and Earthbending. My dad, Kenji, is a major Earthbender, so I inherited the powers from him. He's so experienced that he doesn't need to use his hands to shape a metal; he can tear a titanium building to pieces in less then a minute without any physical contact. I was well on my way. There are few metalbenders in the world, and I am one of them. Even fewer are also Firebenders. Yes, that is correct. I am a Fire, Earth, and Metalbender. My fiery skills will burn you alive if you are not careful, as my earthy ones crush you.

I was finally able to shape the iron into a retarded little ball. Of course, it wasn't going to be perfect, because I wasn't a master in metalbending. I beamed.

"Good job, Kaitlynn," a figure appeared from the shadows of the Eastern Avatar Temple, clapping. I was caught off guard and the metal ball fell to the stone ground with a clang. I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I said as he walked up to me and gave me a hug. Besides our voices, the only other sound was the trickle of one of the many fountains. "I've been working really hard to get where I am now."

"That you have, that you have," my dad laughed merrily, releasing me from his grip and taking a good gander at me, hands on my shoulders. I had grown since he saw me last, about two months before. He couldn't help but grin, putting one hand on my cheek. "How's your mother doing?" He asked me. Time stopped as I looked down at my bare feet. Every time I saw him, Dad had asked me how my mom was. I'd usually tell him how her combat training was a few days before, but…I had no idea this time. She had disappeared. I swallowed, looking up at my loving parent, my eyes unsteadily meeting his.

"She's gone, Dad."

-

That was two years ago. Since then, my father has gone missing, too. I was a little bit more worried for him then my mother, Akari, because she is a master of a disguise, unlike Father. She could do illegal happenings from forging signatures to forging whole identities. In one case, she pretended to be someone of importance so they'd let me into the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. And sure enough, they let me in. And when they did, Mother disappeared, without a trace. I know her well enough to say that she isn't dead, but rather under a different name. When she said she was going to enroll me in the school, I was surprised. Not because I thought she wouldn't be able to get me in - because I knew of her position - but because she preferred physical combat to Firebending. I felt as if she was hiding something from me, because I had never seen fire come from her. I never knew why, because my mother was an exceptional Firebender from what I had heard. She was extremely skilled in both areas, but she only taught me how to fight with strength, not with fire. One day, however, in a sparring match that she had with a friend, she suddenly started use a type of Firebending. I would always spectate on the sidelines, but when she began to bend lightning…I was in awe. I watched intently as electricity came so gracefully. It wasn't like she was being blown away by her own power. After being amazed a first time, she finally used fire. At first, however, I was slightly confused. Her fire…I had never seen anything like it before. A blue fire – so incredibly blue, but it was shocking at the same time. Mother seemed to be dancing, and my eyes danced with her. I realized it wasn't just strength or grace that amazed me; it was the simplicity of it all that made it – no, her – so beautiful. With two things that she knew, lightning and fire, she used them to create one. A blue fire equipped with a shocking touch! So on that warm summer day in the middle of a crowded Fire Nation, I decided to be as graceful, as strong, and as beautiful like my mother.

Now, I am fourteen years old. I may not be as graceful as I had hoped, but I am definitely not clumsy. I may not be as beautiful as I had hoped, but some people beg to differ. But I do think I am strong. In fact, I know I am strong. Hell, I'm a metalbender. I'm a Fire and Earthbender. Who needs grace or beauty if you have strength such as mine? That's how I see it, and my outlook will never change, not as long as I live.

So I stood there, as I did two years before, metalbending. This time, though, it wasn't as hard. I was creating an iron ball with almost zero effort now, and without any physical contact. My father would have been proud. _My father._ I sneered as I threw the ball aside. I had come each week for more then a year now to that dead temple, waiting for Father to show up. I should've known from the first week he hadn't appeared that he was gone. If not gone, he had abandoned me. But instead, I traveled each week from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom for training I would never receive. In disgust, I left the small metal ball where it was and walked away, picking my sling bag up as I went. Another trip home without any word from Father.

-

"Get everyone out," Zuko barked at the soldiers, shadows of war balloons looming over them. "Do not kill anyone. I want them all alive," he spat as his army scoured the grounds, looking for Earth Kingdom residents. While they were busy, Zuko walked toward the ancient Avatar Temple. An old iron beam was corrupted into a makeshift ball. _A metalbender?_ He asked himself, picking it up. It was definitely an experienced one, too. A face of a young girl from his teenage years was the only one that ran through his mind. No one he knew of could do something so amazing. He examined it a bit more, seeing a scorch mark on one side of it. Intrigued, he ran his fingers over it, warm ash brushing onto his fingertips and off of the iron. It was new, happening less then an hour before they had arrived. Zuko smiled. "So we have a double-crossing Firebender on our hands," he thought aloud, walking to wear the iron beams were sitting by the entrance of the temple. He removed the top one – revealing a pile of more then fifty little cast iron balls. His smile curled into a smirk. "A pathetic attempt to cover up the evidence." Zuko had a few thoughts in mind. Perhaps a fight had happened between a Firebender and Earthbender. Perhaps the rounded beams were going to be used as weapons. Perhaps a Firebender heated the metal to make it bendable. Or perhaps not.

"Sir, we have found six. All of them alive," a soldier came up to the Fire Lord, tapping lightly on his shoulder. Zuko whipped around, playing with the little metal ball in his hands. The soldier immediately bowed, covering his head. He was afraid of being punished.

"Let me see them."

-

I was cleaning myself up on the boat. I wasn't really welcome on this boat, especially because it was belonging to Fire Lord Zuko. They were taking even more prisoners from the Earth Kingdom for the third time this month. I stretched, yawning. I had finished up washing my face in the bathroom of 'my' cabin. It was plainly decorated with cheap burgundy curtains, towels, and other small things, with a small tin tub and toilet. My bare feet were cold against the metal. I finished washing my training clothes and slipped into stolen Fire Navy uniform. From the bathroom, I walked into the bedroom with my training clothes and slippers in hand. The floor was a cold metal as the bathroom, and the walls were no different. Nonetheless, I still felt more invited in that room then I actually was. I had used the same room on the same war ship for that whole month, so I knew how the people reacted with one another. I walked the same way they did, talked the same way they did, and did all the same things they did, with the exception that I wasn't a real soldier. I was very meek on that boat, and I was proud of it. Smiling, I made my way over to my bed and was putting my clothes into my bag when I heard voices outside the door. I began to panic.

"This is an empty room, Lord Zuko. It is the most secluded cabin, all the way on the back of the boat. It has a small window with a curtain for privacy," a man said. I gasped. That's why_ I_ liked that cabin. I realized I wasn't safe anymore as I took a breath, doing what my instincts were telling me to do. I, to put it simply, rocked the boat. I didn't want to use fire unless I really had to. My Earthbending gave me freedom to bend earthly materials, ergo letting me give the steel boat a tremor. Two dull thuds were heard as the man and the Fire Lord were hurled into the across wall. The unknown man laughed nervously. I could just feel Zuko's unforgiving face creep up on the man. He was supposed to be the Fire Lord's escort; making sure that things like being thrown through a wall didn't happen.

I realized that shaking them up was going to help me none. I took my chance and ran to the door on light feet, blasting the handle with fire. It instantly melted and cooled, making sure that it wouldn't be able to be opened. I was satisfied as I backed up slowly, shadows of figures appearing from below the door. "Well, how much do you want?"

"Sir, I…," the man hesitated.

"Nothing? Very well," Zuko dismissed him rudely, attempting to open the door. He tried once, twice. I had to stifle my laughter as I grabbed my bag in a hurry and attempted to squeeze through the small window. Suddenly, the shadows from beneath the door stopped moving.

"What is it, sir?"

"Silence! Do you hear that…?"

"That's the engines under the-!"

"No, fool!" Zuko shouted, giving his escort an angry look. "There's someone in there!" I was finally able to wriggle out of the window with my bag. I didn't bother shutting it, because the angry Fire Lord already realized someone was in there. I began to run the course of the boat, hearing the Lord's final words.

"It's…stuck!"

With a small laugh of relief, I was on the other side of the boat. I never have really toured the outside, afraid of getting out of character and thus being caught. At this point, I didn't really think it mattered anymore. People began to give me looks because I was out of uniform. I had forgotten my helmet and I had a bag slung over my shoulder. When people started to point to me and start talking, I tried to think if I was really not doing so well. My chestnut brunette hair was up in a messy bun, some stray hairs falling out and next to my bangs. My eyes were the Fire Nation's gold, but they had a sort of green tint surrounding the pupils. I thought it was pretty, but I guess not everybody thought so. My hands had glove-like arm braces covering them, so it couldn't be that. I had on the uniform shoes. I didn't wear much make-up, mostly because I didn't have money to waste on it. The other partial was because I wasn't a big fan. I knew my teeth were fine, because I just finished washing up. I began to run out of things to pick on, so I had to I continually dismissed the looks I was receiving. And I did exactly that until one soldier finally caved and bowed down to me. I screwed up my face and gave the man at my feet a disgusted look. _What the hell do you think you're doing?_

"Princess Azula…you have returned!" The man cried, looking up at me with a glorifying face. There were a few problems with that. One, Princess Azula was my age twenty years ago. Two, I didn't have a crest in my hair, or anything that resembled a crest on my body. And three, last but definitely _not_ least, I am probably the furthest thing from insane. I'm so sane that if sane was a person, it would be me. (That was terribly corny. I apologize.)

"Sir, I'm not Azula," I told the man. All eyes were on me. So much for being discreet. I couldn't hide on that boat anymore, that much was sure. The man looked at me, dazed. "I'm fourteen. Princess Azula is thirty-four," I tried explaining to him, but he still didn't seem to understand. I sighed.

Suddenly, any chatter that had been there before had disappeared. The man at my feet looked above me. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he got up and ran away. I rolled my eyes and turned around, attempting to walk away. I walked right into somebody instead.

"Oh, uh…sorry," I said, before looking up. When I did, I realized it was Lord Zuko. I gasped and fell to the ground, overcome by awe. "Sir…" I began, but never finished.

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_Have you forgotten who I am?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I was caught completely off guard and I turned on my heels and lifted myself into a fighting stance. Zuko, too, was in a stance._

_"Do you think I am the type to underestimate my elders?" I answered him with a question accompanied by a straight face, trying to decipher what he was going to do next._

_"At this point, yes," he said to me, smiling._

_"Well then, you're right," I smiled back, taking the heel of my foot and turning to slam into the back of his knee, making him collapse. It was a juvenile move, but it worked because he didn't see it coming. The Fire Lord had trouble standing back up, but he tried harder each time, and ended up smirking by the end of his third try. I recognized that smirk right away. My expression turned blank. Someone came behind me and broke my chi ever so slightly, forcing me to fall to the ground. It was someone inexperienced because I went numb for barely five seconds. When I looked up, it turned out to be a soldier. Zuko had been able to get up in this time and had begun to create lightning. I knew I was going to be done for if I didn't make a move. With almost zero hesitation, I did the worst mistake in my life._

_I removed the steel from beneath the Fire Lord's feet._


	3. Chapter Two

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_Princess Azula…you have returned!" The man cried, looking up at me with a glorifying face. There were a few problems with that. One, Princess Azula was my age twenty years ago. Two, I didn't have the royal crest in my hair, let alone any sort of crest on my body. And three, last but definitely_ not_ least, I am probably the furthest thing from insane. I'm so sane that if sane was a person, it would be me. (That was terribly corny. I apologize.)_

_"Sir, I'm not Azula," I told the man. All eyes were on me. So much for being discreet. I couldn't hide on that boat anymore, that much was sure. The man looked at me, dazed. "I'm fourteen. Princess Azula is thirty-four," I tried explaining to him, but he still didn't seem to understand. I sighed._

_Suddenly, any chatter that had been there before was suddenly gone. The man at my feet looked above me. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he got up and ran away. I rolled my eyes and turned around, attempting to walk away. I walked right into somebody, instead._

_"Oh, uh…sorry," I said, before looking up. When I did, I realized it was Lord Zuko. I gasped and fell to the ground, overcome by awe. "Sir…" I began, but couldn't finish._

-

"Child," he started, smiling down at me. The scar over his left eye was intimidating, to say the least. "Where are your parents?" Zuko asked _me_, of all people. _Me._

"They are in the Fire Nation, sir." Not a lie. My mother wouldn't risk going to another country. She stayed in the Fire Nation at all times, even though she failed to tell me why. And my father…I never knew where he was. And since he hadn't shown up for a year, I feared he may have been dead. So all in all, that statement was definitely not false.

"If this is true, then how did you get on this boat? Security in the Fire Nation is top notch. They would not let someone of your age on here."

"I didn't go to the Earth Kingdom on this boat, Fire Lord." Not a lie.

"Stand up," he told me in a soft yet ferocious tone. I did as told, brushing myself off. He walked around me in circles, observing me in every way possible. I knew he was looking for something, but what was it? I tried to think about he could possibly want. He wanted whatever it was badly, this much was evident. "What were you doing in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Training," I said flatly as Zuko stepped in front of me. Not a lie.

"Training for what?"

"Nothing." Not a lie.

"Okay then. I'll be more specific. What muscles were you training? What skills were you honing?"

"Combat." Not a lie.

"So you don't mind showing me your skills then, do you?" I opened my mouth to say something, but for the first time in my life, I seemed to be at a loss for words. I turned to him, and almost asked him to repeat himself. Before I knew it, he smirked and a sudden blood thirsty look appeared in his eyes. I gasped, doing a back flip to separating me from him. He began to throw fire at me, so I dodged them without any of my own bending.

Before I knew it, it seemed as if we were in an all out war with each other. It was supposed to be an unofficial Agni Kai; a battle that originated hundreds of years ago that was fought until one of the competitors were unconscious. Sometimes even dead. I swallowed. But the key phrase was 'supposed to be'. It was a battle that originated in the _Fire Nation_, between _Firebenders_. I wasn't going to Firebend, so the Agni Kai that Zuko wanted wasn't going to happen. I promised myself I wouldn't. Yet he still continued to throw flames at me. I dived and I flipped, and his flames never made contact. As we stormed across the hull of the boat, I attempted to free myself of unnecessary clothing. The Fire Lord decided to give himself a break and try physical combat, however, so I had difficulty trying to strip of the extra baggage. For his age, Zuko was remarkably agile. People cleared the way as we barreled towards them. When the Lord tried to tackle me, I jumped into the air and put my hands on his back and hopped over him, sort of like leap frog. I ripped off the armor, and then kicked off the shoes. The arm braces were like weights, but I didn't take them off. My bag, too, rested on my shoulder. _I just need a free ten seconds to duck away_, I said to myself as Zuko tried to punch me. In the midst of thought, I recognized the Fire Lord's stance. He was generating electricity. _Lightning_. I gasped. I knew how to redirect it. If I could redirect it – I was about to find out. My mother had done it a long time ago. I just hoped I could do it right. As I didn't make a move, Fire Lord Zuko let out a roar as he fired the lightning at me. I felt the volts course through my body – but I redirected it. And I was alive. Smirking, I got into an enduring stance, shooting the lightning at the Firebender. I didn't want to hurt the Fire Lord, of course. I smiled as I watched him flinch and it go right past his head. He looked up at me with a surprised look. I just didn't understand why he was in so much damn awe. But I wasted no time. I had just enough energy to get myself where I needed to be. I ran down the side of the boat in which I came, knowing that I could wedge through the small window of the cabin I used and run down the hall into a different cabin. It gave me enough time to change. And there was definitely no way that Zuko would be able to fit through a two by three window. I pushed people aside as I ran; my feet burning from rusted metal cutting into my feet. I finally saw the window and through my bag inside; my body followed soon after. I heard footsteps from outside the window and that was all I needed to get me moving. I ran into one of the cabins and slammed the door shut, ripping off the arm braces and replacing them with my trusted fire retardant gloves. I left the arm braces on the ground and left my infected feet as they were. I had other things to deal with. After taking a breath and removing the hair from my face, I opened the door. Two Fire Navy soldiers were there, grinning. I jumped, but was able to cut through them. They called after me as I ran down the hall; ignoring my damaged feet. They shot lightening at me but I few quick flips and they were no longer a problem. I reached the deck and moseyed towards the port side of the boat. I was on the complete opposite end of where Fire Lord Zuko and I were battling on starboard. Or at least I thought so.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I was caught completely off guard and I turned on my heels and lifted myself into a fighting stance. Zuko, too, was in a stance.

"Do you think I am the type to underestimate my elders?" I answered him with a question accompanied by a straight face, trying to decipher what he was going to do next.

"At this point, yes," he said to me, smiling.

"Well then, you're right," I smiled back, sliding below his eye level, taking the heel of my foot, and turning to slam it into the back of his knee, making him collapse. It was a juvenile move, but it worked because he didn't see it coming. I jumped back to my feet, chuckling. The Fire Lord had trouble standing back up, but he tried harder each time, and ended up smirking by the end of his third try. I recognized that smirk right away. My expression turned blank. Someone came behind me and broke my chi ever so slightly, forcing me to fall to the ground. It was someone inexperienced because I went numb for barely five seconds. When I looked up, it turned out to be a soldier. Zuko had been able to get up in this time and had begun to create lightning. I knew I was going to be done for if I didn't make a move. With almost zero hesitation; I did the worst mistake in my life.

I removed the steel from beneath the Fire Lord's feet.

Zuko fell beneath the deck, landing in a storage room ten feet down. I scrambled as fast as I could to the hole and looked down. The ruler of the Fire Nation looked like a boy. He was helplessly stuck in a crate. He looked up at me, a smile curling his lips. And to think I thought he would be hurt or angry. No, he was happy. He had caught me. I gasped, trying to fall back a little bit so I could get up and run. But, to my avail, there were men behind me. _Soldiers._ I had been captured.

-

I was tossed into a cell like a rag doll. My skull bashed into the cinderblock wall, my face scraping the rough stone. I clenched my teeth. The murky red light made it easy to see my blood on the dirty rock. I took a deep breath in anger as a guard slammed my cell shut, a smile upon his face. He threw my bag against the far wall. I watched as it slid to the ground and the guard joined his friends. I could hear the soldiers laughing at a joke their mate had told as they shut the heavy steel door to the 'dungeon' behind them. I made sure they were all out of earshot before I spat, ripping the metal bars to my cell from their vertical position. To show my hatred of this place, I curled every bar into their each little ball, just like another day of training. Traditionally, there weren't cells in the ship prisons. There were shackles. But when Zuko became Fire Lord, he ordered cells to be in the ships instead because they were 'so much easier then the cheap aluminum ball and chain'. As I finished, I heard whispers and hushed cries coming from around the room. There were others. I looked at each cell. There was one person per cell, to avoid a riot. After accounting for each cell, there were three children, two women, and one man. I gasped. They were from the Earth Kingdom trip. One woman and the children cowered in fear as I passed, but the one woman sat in the one chair that was put in the middle of her cell. Her arms were crossed; her eyes were affixed on me. The man, in a green tunic with brown knit pants, stood the same as he was to begin with; gripping the cell bars with fists, eyes shut. He was the first to speak.

"What have we ever done?" The man asked me. I looked down. By me red clothes, they all probably thought I was part of the Fire Navy. I shook my head. He must have not seen me metalbend.

"You have done nothing, sir. I rode on this boat for transportation and ended up hostage, such as yourself," I told him, facing his cell. He opened his eyes and gave me a strange look.

"Your clothes…are they not of the Fire Nation?" I nodded.

"That they are, but I am not part of the Fire Navy. I don't have exactly 'dual citizenship', but my mother is from the Fire Nation and my father is from the Earth Kingdom," I said, receiving looks of curiosity.

"That's interesting," He smiled; his eyes weak with exhaustion. I took note of it as I turned to everyone else.

"How long have you guys been stored here?" I asked, trying to see the people hidden in the shadows.

"A few hours," the woman in the chair – y'know, the one staring, giving me a weird smirk – stood up and walked slowly to the iron bars, assuming the same position as the man. I admired her long blue dress. I realized there was a long silence as everyone seemed to think; it wasn't awkward, it wasn't strange. It was more of a fitting, peaceful thing. I took a breath and kicked one of the balled up cell bars. I saw my bag out of the corner of my eye and remembered it, so I jumped over to it and searched through it to find something that could help me in this weird situation. I saw a few lumps in waxy paper. I opened one package, and it turned out to be salted meat; it was still lukewarm, too. _I must've grabbed it subconsciously before I was captured today. _I put it aside and looked under my two pairs of clothes. There were my ballet slippers, but I couldn't put them on. I looked down at my dirty feet. They were cut, torn, and bruised from the fight earlier. I saw a filthy, damp cloth lying on the ground near the door. I picked it up swiftly and began to rub the bottom of my feet with it. It helped me none. My face was bleeding out, too, because of that stupid guard. I became aggravated and groaned loudly, throwing the towel aside. Blue Dress looked up at me and laughed softly. I sneered.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, dear child, nothing," she smiled.

"It doesn't seem like nothing!" I barked, struggling to my feet. "You're not going to be laughing when I'm done with you!" I walked half way to her cell at the end of the room, and then put my left fist up and my right fist back. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to fight you," she said quietly, her blue eyes twinkling. I lowered my guard.

"Then why did you laugh at me?" I asked her, exhaustion apparent in my eyes. She shook her head again.

"I was laughing because you remind me of someone," she said, a smile still faintly traceable. I gave her an inquisitive look. "It's not bad, I promise you." I nodded, rubbing my eyes. I was tired, and it was making me flip out. "I can heal your wounds if you want," Blue Dress offered me kind-heartedly, the smile still on her face.

"That would be great, but I really don't see how that's possible right now," I said to her bluntly. She grinned, waving her hands around only a little bit. I heard the gushing of water behind me. I turned my head to see the once damp rag encrusted with dry mud. _She's a Waterbender. _ My eyes widened. _Whoa._

"Sit down," she said, gesturing in front of her cell. I did as she said, and a sudden cooling feeling swept over my feet. The infection of rust was gone. They were only sore now, but they felt much better then did. "Now stand up so I can fix up your cheek, too."

Before I knew it, I was feeling better. I was a little sore and tired, but otherwise I was feeling good. I was wearing my flats to comfort my feet. I had made a fast friend with Blue Dress, but we hadn't exchanged names quite yet. We didn't really talk, either. Well actually, after she healed me, we didn't talk at all. There was a silence, and then I fell asleep. It was more of a ten minute nap.

"…Mommy, I'm hungry," I heard a young boy's voice say as I awoke from my short slumber. I pretended to stay asleep, however, to see if I could gather any information from the hostages.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, Yuki," a woman's voice said, "but we don't have any food, and even if we did, I would have no way to get it to you."

"But _Mommy_," Yuki whined. From my guess, he was between the age of six and nine.

"We're trying to figure something out, Yuki," Blue Dress spoke up. "Be a good boy for your mommy, okay? We'll have food soon."

I cut in, stretching. I gave a little moan so I let everyone know to stop talking and act normal because I was waking up. Rubbing my eyes, I realized I was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall for support. "That was a good nap," I smiled.

"We thought you _died_!" The Yuki boy shouted happily. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. _That's not exactly the welcoming I expected…_

"Oh, well…I'm sure everyone didn't think that," I smiled at him.

"You're such a silly boy," Blue Dress smiled. I decided to jump in.

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry," I said reaching over to my bag. I searched through it, looking for the meats. There certainly wasn't enough for everybody, but I wasn't hungry anyway. "I have enough here for all of you if you guys have really small portions," I smiled wryly, looking at the two lumps of meat. It was barely enough for one person.

"The twins and other child can have it. I think we can hold up for a few more hours," she said, pointing to each cell where a child was held. I gave them all uneven pieces. Yuki was the first child. He had dark hair and a green outfit; that was all I could make out in the darkness. The second kid had the same facial features as Yuki, but she was a girl. I guessed that she was the other twin. The third kid was much older then the other two, but younger then me. She, too, had dark hair, but it looked brown. She was very quiet; most likely afraid. I wasn't even done serving the brunette when I heard Yuki's mother's voice.

"That's it," she said impatiently. "I'm out of here. I'm done being the prisoner. Let's take this boat!" I turned around and saw the black haired woman grab the metal bars and tear them from their position. "Are you with me or not, guys?" I walked towards her, but Blue Dress spoke.

"It's a risk if we go out there, and you know it," she was sure not to use any names. "Zuko is out there and is not too happy."

"So?" Mother said. "We've taken his fleet before. This would be like the old days," she smiled, not seeming to make eye contact with anyone.

"In the old days we had Aang," Blue Dress finally said, turning away. There was a silence, but I couldn't take it anymore. Tunic Guy was keeping his mouth shut, the kids were too afraid to talk, and the two women bickering were no help either.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" I shouted, silencing them.

"No," Blue Dress snapped. "This is none of your business, so just stay out of it!"

"It might as well be her business, Katara!" Mother shouted. Blue Dress – Katara – shot her a look. But Mother didn't receive it because she wasn't looking. "We've been hiding for a while. Now that we've been captured, why not tell someone who has hope of escaping?"

"We're going to escape," Katara said with an edgy tone.

"You're lying! It's so obvious! Zuko is merciless! We have no hope, but she does! You know she does!" Mother yelled.

"I know, Toph, I know…," Katara finally admitted to Mother – Toph. "But right now, we need hope, okay? That's the only thing we have left."

I watched the two. "Look, Katara is right. We need hope. We can create a plan to get out of here. Hopefully, we can all make it if we work together," I said, turning to both Toph and Katara. They nodded. I took a breath. "Well, I'm breaking out of here," I knew I was going to need some benders. Since I already used Earthbending, I decided to stick with it to make sure that no one knew my secret. I already knew that Toph could metalbend, so she had to Earthbend and possibly sandbend. Katara could heal, and she could also Waterbend and possibly bloodbend. "Can the kids bend? Or the man?" I asked the two women. They looked at me.

"My children are both amateur Earthbenders, but Yuki, my son, is more experienced in metalbending. My daughter, Yuri, is more experienced in sandbending," Toph told me quietly.

"The man's name is Hiro. He's a swordsman, but can't bend. His daughter, Ayame, isn't a bender either. Or from what we know," Katara finished. I nodded.

"That's fine. Hiro will probably be the biggest weight because he doesn't seem to have a sword with him," I said, trying to think. "But we'll figure something out."

"We should probably start by getting everyone out of their cages," Toph smirked. I laughed sheepishly.

"Right," I smiled. With a flick of my wrist, I knocked out Yuri's cell bars. She crawled out from where she was, her eyes sparkling with awe.

"Mommy can't even do that!" She squealed, running to her mother's side. Toph smiled, bending down and kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Let's focus on other things, Yuri," Toph said calmly, still smiling. Yuri looked up at her mother and smiled back, nodding. Toph didn't seem to register the nod, though. It was almost as if she didn't see it. I swept that aside and turned to Yuki's cell, but the bars were already corrupted. Dazed, I looked around for the little monster. I felt someone pull on the hem of my shirt. I looked down, and there Yuki was.

"Hey there, lady! Looking for me?" He had a silly grin plastered to his face. _I like this kid_. I laughed.

"Actually, I was," he turned around and, pretending to be big and buff, stomped over to his mother. I smiled and then turned around to free Hiro and Ayame. I separated my hands shoulder length and then clapped; the bars were crushed into the wall separated the cages. Hiro immediately ran into his daughter's cell to see if she was okay. She turned out to have fallen asleep. I then turned to Katara.

"Allow me," she smiled, opening a pouch on her side. She took water from out of it and sliced the bars. I watched as the fell to the ground, making a loud clanging noise. I gave her a look.

"If you had water all along, and Toph and Yuki had their metalbending abilities, then why didn't you guys escape earlier?" I asked.

"We weren't sure to trust you or not," Katara admitted, stepping out from her cell and stood with the rest of us.

"It still doesn't make sense. Why did you use the water from the rag rather then the water on your side to heal my wounds?" I asked again, hoping for a more reasonable answer. And I got it.

"I didn't want to make it seem like I had water all along. Now that we know we can trust you, it doesn't matter."

"Wait, what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "How do you know you can trust me?"

"I'm blind," Toph cut in, looking up from her children. She had a blunt expression on her face.

"Not to be rude, but…so? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, turning to her.

"I 'see' by feeling vibrations in the ground. Even with the minutest of them, I can sense where a body is. I can build a body in my mind off of vibrations, but I can only picture a face off of imagination. Either way, my point is that I can feel your heart rate when you lie. You have physical reactions when you lie, and you had zero," Toph explained. It made sense to me now. That's why she never made eye contact and why she didn't see Yuri's nod.

Now, this still took me a moment. The first time Toph spoke was when she was telling Yuki to stop complaining. Unless she was talking to Katara when I was sleeping. But even then, that would be improbable because I could have wakened at any moment. They wouldn't take that chance. Still, I only had one idea of how Toph could communicate otherwise. Since Yuki was in the cell in between Toph and Katara, Toph could have banged her fist on the ground like a secret code. Yuki could translate the banging into words and whisper it to Katara. And then Katara could whisper to Yuki, and he could translate to banging. But, of course, it was just a thought. I kept to myself about it.

"Alright, since we know everything of importance about each other," I paused, taking a breath. "My name is Kaitlynn. And we desperately need a plan," everyone nodded in unison.

There were a few moments of silence as everyone began to think. I opened my mouth to begin a battle plan I had in mind since we broke the ice, but then there were heavy footsteps heard from the soldiers. They were either coming down to free us or kill us, and at this point I think you would know the correct answer to that question. Ayame gasped, hiding behind her father. Yuri and Yuki grabbed their mother's hands and led her to the back of the small prison, along with Hiro and Ayame. Yeah, it looked pretty bad. The cells were completely destroyed from Toph, Katara, Yuki, and I, and we were having a happy little chat before the soldiers crashed our party. I thought fast.

Knowing I couldn't use my fire abilities in front of other people, I planted my feet in the ground and separated my hands shoulder-length. I tried expanding the metal door as much as I could without it thinning. I knew that Firebending would be more sensible, but for the moment, I couldn't show them that I was a dual bender. The soldiers were having a seemingly easy time opening it. Yuri shouted.

"The keyhole! The keyhole!" I looked down at the door. Sure enough, there was a keyhole. I guessed that was what locks and unlocks the door. I quickly pulled my hand into a fist, corrupting the only way to get in or out. The soldiers began to have trouble, using their body weight to try and force open the door. Katara and I walked a bit closer to the door, knowing that we had to brave it out for the children. If it came to it, we knew we were going to have to fight.

But for the moment, we were all out of ideas, knowing that we were going to have to face what was next if no one came up with a strategy for our new problem. Surviving.

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_Two of the four soldiers came towards me, lifting me on to my feet by my arms. The other two went to constrict my defenseless friends. I didn't even try to protect myself. I couldn't get myself into any more trouble. Yet, there was still a burning rage inside of me that was just screaming for me to kill someone. I wanted to bash the two soldiers' heads together and leave them there to bleed to death. I had no idea where this desire came from, but I began to breathe lighter and faster. I shut my eyes as the guards tied my hands together behind my back. I thought they were just going to put on metal cuffs, but they had become a little wiser to my nationalities. I winced as I felt rope cut into my wrists. I whimpered slightly as I felt blood trickled down my hand, soaking my burgundy, fingerless gloves. Tears found their way to my eyes, but they weren't about to flow anytime soon. I could sense the Fire Mistress smirk as she walked out the doorway and onto the deck. Muffled screams came from the children and grunts came from the adults as they all struggled to free themselves from the Fire Nation soldiers. I felt horrible as I watched them being taken away; being forced out the door. Ayame was bawling and afraid; so afraid that she ended up having to be dragged across the stone floor. I turned away. _I did this. If I was smart enough to keep away, to just stick where I belong, none of this would have happened. I'm stupid. _So stupid._


	4. Chapter Three

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_There were a few moments of silence as everyone began to think. I opened my_ _mouth to begin a battle plan I had in mind since we broke the ice, but then there were heavy footsteps heard from the soldiers. They were either coming down to free us or kill us, and at this point I think you would know the correct answer to that question. Ayame gasped, hiding behind her father. Yeah, it looked pretty bad. The cells were completely destroyed from Toph, Katara, Yuki, and I, and we were having a happy little chat before the soldiers crashed our party. I thought fast._

_Knowing I couldn't use my fire abilities in front of other people, I planted my feet in the ground and separated my hands shoulder-length. I tried expanding the metal door as much as I could without it thinning. I knew that Firebending would be more sensible, but for the moment, I couldn't show them that I was a dual bender. The soldiers were having a seemingly easy time opening it. Yuri shouted._

_"The keyhole! The keyhole!" I looked down at the door. Sure enough, there was a keyhole. I guessed that was what locks and unlocks the door. I quickly pulled my hand into a fist, corrupting the only way to get in or out. The soldiers began to have trouble, using their body weight to try and force open the door._

_We were all out of ideas, knowing that we were going to have to face what was next if no one came up with a strategy for our new problem. Surviving._

-

Sure enough, no one thought of a plan. That or we were afraid to speak. Either way, we were screwed. The slamming on the door stopped briefly. "Dammit. Stupid metalbender. And we put her in an iron cell, right?" A soldier asked from outside the door. His remark earned him an argument.

"It was your idea."

"Well what was yours?"

"We could've tied her up and tortured her."

"But we were hungry!"

"The Fire Lord says that hunger doesn't matter!"

"…That's why we were so hungry!"

"Enough," a woman's voice barked, her light steps nearly inaudible. "All four of you put 'her' in there, whoever she is. I'll deal with it."

Suddenly, an ear piercing noise of metal scraping metal rang throughout the room. We all winced, watching as a sharp knife cut through the steel door, right around the edge of the door. Yuki and Yuri were shaking in Toph's arms, afraid of the Fire Navy. Ayame was still trembling behind her father in fear, but Hiro tried to put on a smile for his daughter. He failed miserably, of course. Katara and I exchanged glances full of anxiety. The knife had only finished cutting around the door halfway when the woman felt the door's resistance. She realized that there was something causing it. She began to speak.

"You put a metalbender in there, didn't you?"

"Lord Zuko's orders, Mistress."

"Imbecile," the Mistress mumbled, trying to cut through the door once again. My bending wasn't holding up; the metal was thinning and became even easier to cut through. When done, all sounds were reduced to a swift kick to hard steel, it falling, and the children's whimpers. The Mistress had a bored face, but was still slightly intimidating, just like Zuko. She seemed to be pregnant, however, unlike Zuko. _Obviously_. I realized this right away, so I wanted to avoid hurting her before I landed myself into even more trouble. I stomped my foot once, raising a three-pound rock from the stone ground. I sent it hurtling at the Mistress, but it stopped only inches from her face, falling back to the cold, unforgiving floor. She didn't flinch, nor did she even blink. "You're going to have to try harder then that if you want my attention," a smirk crawled onto her face. It was a taunt. She wanted to see me hurt her, because she knew I wouldn't. I swallowed, falling to my knees. I had to give up. I couldn't hurt her, or any other pregnant lady for that matter. "Take her away, and tie the rest of them up somewhere else. I will find them later."

Two of the four soldiers came towards me while the other two went to constrict my defenseless friends. I didn't even try to protect myself. I couldn't get myself into any more trouble. Yet, there was still a burning rage inside of me that was just screaming for me to kill someone. I wanted to bash the two soldiers' heads together and leave them there to bleed to death. I had no idea where this desire came from, but I began to breathe lighter and faster. I shut my eyes as the guards tied my hands together behind my back. They slammed my head into the floor, holding it down. I thought they were just going to put on metal cuffs, but they had become a little wiser to at least one nationality of mine that they knew of. I winced as I felt rope cut into my wrists. I whimpered slightly as I felt blood trickled down my hand, soaking my burgundy, fingerless gloves. Tears found their way to my eyes, but they weren't about to flow anytime soon. I could sense the Fire Mistress smirk as she walked out the doorway and onto the deck. Muffled screams came from the children and grunts came from the adults as they all struggled to free themselves from the Fire Nation soldiers. I felt horrible as I watched them being taken away, being forced out the door. Ayame was bawling and afraid; so afraid that she ended up having to be dragged across the stone floor. I turned away_. I did this. If I were smart enough to keep away, to just stay where I belong, none of this would have happened. I'm stupid._ _So stupid._

"Get up!" A guard with an overweight build roared, kicking me in my gut. I yelped as I felt one of my ribs crack. I took in one strong breath and pulled myself erect. I couldn't stand up. My rib cage was throbbing, my cheek was torn up again, and my wrists were gushing blood. I had too much stuff against me to fight back. "Let's go, you _rat_," he spat, sending my around the world and back again. My heart felt as if it stopped. I looked up at my dictator and saw a woman's face. The tears still didn't flow, but I remembered something I regretted. I stood up, feeling my tears disappear with anger taking its place. My body was in phenomenal pain, but I put it all aside. I was once again provoked by the fat guard as he gave me a jump push. I began to walk towards the doorway whilst being verbally abused by the guards. I had no idea where I was going. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I had no idea why the past was haunting me even to that day. But I did have an idea on how I was going to escape. I figured I'd start at step one by trying to make conversation with the rookie. I took a breath as I was forced into the bright light outside, using my shoulder to attempt keeping the sun of my eyes. My eyes ended up adjusting, anyway. I turned my head so I could only see Abuser Man out of the corner of my eye.

"So do you guys get troublemaking kids like me often?" I asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I turned back around so I could see where I was walking. Abuser Man elbowed Newbie, growling lowly.

"Don't answer her, kid, she's just trying to pry information out of us," Abuser Man explained in a mumble. It was loud enough for me to hear it, so I could agree with him. I was trying to pry information out of them, but even Abuser Man wasn't smart enough to figure that out. He just said it because he thought it was fitting. I could tell that he was a few clowns short of a circus, if you catch my drift.

"Why would I want to get information out of you?" I asked, watching my feet move as I walked. "I mean, you have bound my hands, you have taken my friends, and," I paused, chuckling, "I don't need any more information. I have been on and off this boat for a straight month now. I think I know how things work."

"She has a point," Newbie said from behind me. I heard the whisking sound of fire and the singe of burning clothing. "Hey!"

"Shut up," Abuser Man said under his breath. I felt my heart rate jump as he grabbed my arm and pulled me backward. "You better stop if you know what's good for you," he said through clenched teeth, his breath smelling like month old cheese.

"Let me tell you what would be good: letting me go. If you know what's good for _you_," I smirked. Abuser Man stepped in front of me, stopping me from walking any further. He blocked all the sun and a shadow came over me. I felt the dirt encrusted into my face, and it probably made me look like an orphan. And I might as well have been at that point.

"Did you just threaten me?" The man asked. I weighed the situation out, and then looked up at him with a blank look.

"Yes. Yes I did," Abuser Man gritted his teeth and gave me one solid push, making me fall to the ground. My broken rib caused swelling, the swelling caused my organs to take up space that I didn't have, and the use of that space caused me a great deal of hurt. I groaned ever so slightly, swallowing my pain. I looked up at him, wiping the pain even from my expression, a smile of determination spread across my face. "What are you going to do? Batter me up some more?" I attempted to show him my bound wrists. "I'd love to fight you, but I'm in a bind," I said sarcastically, my smile slowly faded into a straight face. Abuser Man's lip twitched before he turned around, walking ahead of us. Newbie came up from behind me and lifted me up to my feet. I thanked him quietly and followed my abuser. He was mumbling crap about me under his breath, and quite frankly, I was enjoying it. I was getting him nice and pissed.

You may be wondering where we were walking on the map of that boat, and I'll recap. We went from the deck to a shallow dungeon beneath the deck; from there I was taken back upon the deck and taken all the way to the back of the boat where we began to walk down many steep steps. _I never knew that Fire Navy ships were this big. _I was occasionally shoved as we walked through narrow hallways, finally coming across a pair of twelve-foot doors. I admired their beautiful red paint before Abuser Man pushed me to the ground. The other two guards from earlier accompanied Newbie and Abuser Man, so while they talked I looked around, taking everything in. I began to listen to the conversation they were having.

"…She's a problem child," Abuser Man said, shooting me a look. I stuck my tongue out at him. He snarled.

"A twelve year old is causing you trouble?" A strong, big guard laughed heartily. _I'm fourteen, bastard_, I nearly said aloud. I could have caused trouble, but I was just not in the mood.

"She's nice to me," Newbie snorted, laughing. Newbie and Muscles exchanged high-fives as Abuser Man mumbled to his self. He must've been pushing me around because everyone else pushes him around. _Ha, I get it_, I laughed to myself, feeling slightly retarded for not realizing it earlier. I _was_ slightly nicer to Newbie then Abuser Man, but I don't feel the need to explain why. Abuser Man looked down at me, giving me a swift kick in the gut. He was only inches away from my swollen rib cage. I couldn't take his damn abuse anymore.

"Leave me the hell alone, fat boy," I barked at him, making all the other guards laugh. I still kept my snarl on my face. I was seriously fed up with his crap, and he was fed up with me making fun of him in front of his colleagues. He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up. I yelped.

"That's it," he barked at me, spitting in my face, "you're done. We're tying you up," he smirked, throwing back down to the ground. The three other guards gaped at Abuser Man, realizing that there was more to him then just fat and pity. I sneered as he turned around and walked away. "Be sure to tell the Fire Lord we're ready to slaughter the girl."

By slaughter, I was sure he didn't mean it was going to be by accident. I wiped off my face with my shoulder as Newbie dragged me into the large room by my arms. Muscles and the other guard opened the doors. They revealed a giant sanctuary in which a pole stood in the middle of the room. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself, struggling to look behind my limp body. Muscles and Other Guard untied the ropes from my wrists and let me stand up. Muscles looked at me. "It would be easier for us to put you into the shackles if you took your gloves off," he said to me, as if I was willing to commit suicide. I screwed up my face and gave him a look.

"I'm not taking them off," I said flatly. "I'm being murdered, remember? It's not going to matter."

They all nodded in unison, agreeing with me. The pole behind him had a pair of handcuffs with the chain nailed in to the pole. There were two pairs; one for my hands and the other for my feet. I swallowed. Before I could react, Muscles picked me up and Other Guard secured my limbs in the shackles. I tried to bend the metal, but it wouldn't budge. Newbie laughed from where he stood. I already knew what had happened. They were processed; probably special order from Zuko so metalbenders couldn't escape. _Dammit. He must've not gotten around to the cells._

The men all laughed and then walked out the door, slamming it behind them. The way I was positioned, I was facing the door. I felt angry at myself that I thought I could escape. It was about three times on the _same day_ that I got myself into trouble, and nothing seemed to be looking up. I sighed, feeling my rib cage ease from my hands being raised. All I could do from there was wait for my assassin to come in and do away with me.

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance:**

"_You really think I'm going to kill you, don't you?" He asked me this like I was joking the whole time. My jaw fell loose from awe. _You have to be kidding_. I looked up at my bound wrists, and down at my bound ankles. I was in a crucifixion position. And he really believed that I thought he wasn't going to kill me. I took a breath._

_"I'd say it was more of a supposition," I said with a hint of sarcasm. I don't think he quite got it, though._

_"I'm not one for violence," he reassured me. I use that term loosely. "And you said you're Fire Nation?"_

_"Illegal alien, but I still think it counts," I explained to him flatly. _


	5. Chapter Four

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_Leave me the hell alone, fat boy," I barked at him, making all the other guards laugh. I still kept my snarl on my face. I was seriously fed up with his crap, and he was fed up with me making fun of him in front of his colleagues. He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up. I yelped._

_"That's it," he barked at me, spitting in my face, "you're done. We're tying you up," he smirked, throwing back down to the ground. The three other guards gaped at Abuser Man, realizing that there was more to him then just fat and pity. I sneered as he turned around and walked away. "Be sure to tell the Fire Lord we're ready to slaughter the girl."_

_By slaughter, I was sure he didn't mean it was going to be by accident. I wiped off my face with my shoulder as Newbie dragged me into the large room by my shoulders. Muscles and the other guard opened the doors. They revealed a giant sanctuary in which a pole stood in the middle of the room._ What the hell? _I thought to myself, struggling to look behind my limp body. Muscles and Other Guard untied the ropes from my wrists and let me stand up. Muscles looked at me. "It would be easier for us to put you into the shackles if you took your gloves off," he said to me, as if I was willing to commit suicide. I screwed up my face and gave him a look. _

_"I'm not taking them off," I said flatly. "I'm being murdered, remember? It's not going to matter."_

-

After a time in which seemed like forever, a boy that looked to be a year or two older then me walked in with a blank expression. The first thing I noticed was that he had my bag. I didn't think much of it, because I just had a load of crap in there and a few pairs of clothes. At the time, I didn't think that it really mattered, as long as everything was still in there when I got it back – if I got it back. I decided to stop thinking about life and death, but to start thinking about the boy. He wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't huge, either. He was more on the muscular side for his average build. He had very pale skin; it reminded me of the Fire Mistress's, or even the Fire Lord's. His dark brunette hair was a medium length; long enough to pull into an up-do, but short enough to not fully cover his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "They sent a teenager to torture me? Please," I spat, adjusting my injured wrists in the pure metal cuffs. The boy just smiled, chuckling. I gave him an angry look. I felt insane, just because my hair was out of place and my face was heavily coated with dirt.

"Me? Torture isn't my style," he said genuinely, like a real person. But I knew he wasn't. He was just another artificial Fire Navy clone. He had the armor and uniform to prove it. His collar was different then a regular uniform collar, however, so I guessed he must've been a general or admiral. _Strange for an adolescent to be of such rank._ "I'm more of an interrogator. Physical contact is a little…much, don't you agree?" He asked me. At first, I thought of it as a rhetorical question. But the few moments of awkward silence made me realize I was wrong.

"I could care less about whatever the hell you do to me," I snapped. At least I was honest. "If you kill me, it will prove nothing but that the Fire Nation is becoming the enemy of its own people," I said to him, my voice cracking from exhaustion. He stopped smiling and looked at me with a straight face, his eyes seeming to burn right through me.

"You really think I'm going to kill you, don't you?" He asked me this like I was joking the whole time. My jaw fell loose from awe. _You have to be kidding._ I looked up at my bound wrists, and down at my bound ankles. I was in a crucifixion position. And he really believed that I thought he wasn't going to kill me. I took a breath.

"I'd say it was more of a supposition," I said with a hint of sarcasm. I don't think he quite got it, though.

"I'm not one for violence," he reassured me. I use that term loosely. "And you said you're Fire Nation?"

"Illegal alien, but I still think it counts," I explained to him flatly. He chuckled lightly. It wasn't something you should say to a prison guard, but hell, I was already on death row. And either way, I really didn't care anymore. My death wouldn't cause anyone grief; for all I knew, my parents themselves were dead. "I have Earth Kingdom parents. I was born in Ba Sing Se, but we lived outside the colonies. It made it easy for me to enter the colonies. From there, I would board cargo ships heading to the Fire Nation. After a few rides, I found myself living there," I told the teenager; half of my story truth and half of it lie. It sounded believable from my sentimental tone of voice.

"That makes sense, since you're Earthbender but have Fire Nation clothing. The Fire Lord told me to get rid of you, but I didn't think you were so young," I dropped him a look.

"I'm fourteen, thanks," I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"That's still young."

"And what about you? You're young and you're a general," I said, pointing to his collar. It had gold stitching in a weird design. He looked down to check his uniform and then smiled up at me.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that," he said sheepishly, then turned when heard a brisk knocking on the large doors. It was just like the one heard when the guards were trying to bring the steel door down before the Fire Mistress came to their rescue. I took a sharp breath through my nose and turned away, almost like an anxiety symptom. The boy turned back toward me. "I have five minutes. You're supposed to be dead by now," he explained to me. I suddenly felt so much better,

"Really? Five minutes is not enough time," I blinked, keeping a monotonous tone of voice. He laughed, and then looked up at me, stepping a few feet back.

"You're right. Five seconds is good enough," he smirked, putting his fists up into the air. I knew the flames were going to come, and I was done for. But, for some reason, I was emotionless. I could really have cared less. Flames were shot from his hands and were sent flying at me. I winced, turning my head away. I waited for the pain, but it never came. I looked up at him, my eyes shivering with uncertainty.

"Why didn't you do it!?" I yelled, looking at him. Maybe I wanted to die. I had nothing to live for, but everything to die for. I saw the adolescent's worried eyes affixed on me. He realized that I had a few conflicts. I swallowed. "Just kill me, okay? I don't need to live."

"Everyone deserves to live," he said to me with a hard expression. "You're too young to die. I had half a mind set on battering you up a little bit when I first came in here, but I didn't think that a lady of your age could sabotage a Fire Navy ship. That changed everything," he said, walking back up to me. This time, he was close to my face. "The Fire Lord told me you were a threat. And that's just pitiful," he spat, turning around. I didn't exactly understand what was going on. I didn't know if he was still going to kill me, or just leave me there to starve. He opened the large doors to leave, yelling at the guards as he did so. "Release her and bring her to the Fire Lord's cabin. Tell the Fire Mistress to meet us there."

That's when I really didn't understand. Was he going to have the Fire Lord kill me? I tried not to think about it and put it aside. Abuser Man and Muscles came in and began to get me down from the pole on which I was hung. Abuser Man scoffed, shaking his head. "You should count yourself as lucky, kid," he said with disbelief. I was in disbelief that the man was even talking to me like I was another human being. I didn't even need to say a word. "That kid is quick to hold grudges. Especially if they even go near the Fire Lord."

-

"But _Dad_," the teen pleaded. "You have to talk to her. Give her a chance," he was on his knees. The boy's father was just folding laundry, ignoring the child that was begging him from behind.

"I already told you more then once," the man said slowly, the irritation revealing itself more in every word spoken. "She's a threat. If she wanted to, she could have killed me. That girl committed treason, and I'm not letting her get off this boat alive, Rei," the father's voice said, on edge of a roar. Rei brought himself up from the tin ground and walked to the other side of the bed of laundry, face to face with his father. His expression was unforgiving.

"You only need to tell me this once, Father," Rei began, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's the real reason that you want this girl dead?" The man stopped folding clothes. There were many different piles of red clothes laid out on the bedspread. Each pile was for a different person. Rei's father took a second to reply, but returned his hardy glare.

"That girl isn't ordinary, Rei. She can Firebend."

Rei began to laugh. "Dad, she was born in the Earth Kingdom from Earth Kingdom parents and with Earthbending powers. Maybe you mixed her up with another girl."

"Tell me this, son, how many girls do you know that can infiltrate the Fire Lord's ship for a month's time? How many girls do you know that can metalbend without physical contact? How many girls do you know that can fight the Fire Lord without giving up?" Rei swallowed. His father wasn't kidding at all. He was serious.

"Father…just because she's strong-willed doesn't mean she can Firebend. Mom is strong-willed and she can't bend," Rei pointed out. His father pointed to the door. The teen looked over, and saw a gnarled door knob. A helmet that he thought was being used as a decoration was lying on its side on the ground. Rei took a breath. When he checked her bag, he found small clues like singed letters. Maybe his father was right. Maybe the girl _was_ a Firebender.

"Dad, I-!"

"No, boy. Not now," the man shut the adolescent up. Rei looked outside the door, and there were the guards. They were holding the girl from earlier. She looked slightly anxious to see the Fire Lord. Rei didn't blame her; she was restrained in binds and had limited movement. The guards threw her onto the floor, and she moaned in pain from a wound. The father looked up at the guards. "Thank you. Stand guard outside, will you? My wife will be joining us soon," he smiled.

-

"What do you want from me?" I barked, my whole body aching. The boy that was sent to assassinate me from earlier was in the room, as promised. "You already beat me, locked me up, and absolutely _delighted_ me with your presence," I hissed sarcastically.

The four men that had been guarding me all day were the ones that led me into the cabin that I used to use. I began to get sick of their ugly faces, and soon tired of fighting back and resisting them. I let them throw me around as much as they wanted, because it wouldn't make a difference in the end. When they threw me into that room, though, I was completely done. I had no fight left in me, and I gave up. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. The Fire Lord seemed pleased, however, with the soldiers' work. I wasn't, mostly because they sucked at their job, but because they had kept me in tact, the Fire Lord was happy. Zuko came close to my limp body, looking down at me with a look of pity. I can imagine my mother's tsking, because I had let myself fall. It didn't matter anymore. I couldn't pick myself up.

"I want you to Firebend, child," the Fire Lord smirked, circling me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a Firebender, okay? I'm pure Earthbender," I droned, as if it wasn't obvious enough already. Zuko pointed to the door handle. It was pretty beat up from my fire from earlier, but I had a good enough cover story as long as he was stupid enough to believe me. "I'm a metalbender, remember? I sort of tore the cells apart and basically the rest of your boat, too."

"But wouldn't Firebending be so much faster?" Zuko asked, stopping in front of me. I wiggled my way around so that I could make it possible for me to sit up.

"It would have been, but there's just one thing, Fire Lord. I'm not a Firebender, so it would be a little hard to melt a door handle as fast as you claim it was."

"Sorry," he smirked, walking over to the door. Before anything else, I noticed that my bag was as limp as I was sitting by his feet. I had to remember to get it later. Zuko wiped his fingers across the door's handle, picking up ash. "These are scorch marks from flames. Any more excuses?" _He's not as dumb as he looks_. I took a breath. So I realized I wasn't going to get out alive by smarts. I shook my head.

"Okay, so someone melted your door handle. We proved that much, but there's still no evidence leading to point to me," I said, giving everyone in the room fierce looks. "That helmet? How could it possibly be-!?"

The Fire Mistress waddled into the room. "Zuko! The Dai Li are raiding the ship!"

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_"We have to get to the deck," I said quickly. "Dai Li agents are all over the boat already, and Fire…erm, Dad probably needs our help." They both nodded, and then we were off. Mai was our biggest problem; she was pregnant and could only waddle so fast. Rei, on the other hand, didn't want to fight any longer. Firebending was tiring, this much is true. I tried to think of something we could do, because we definitely couldn't just leave her trailing behind. There was only one thing: and that was that we had to lag behind with her, protecting her from any straight-forward Dai Li agents. I looked at Rei, who was now far ahead. "Rei! Mom needs us!" I shouted over the boat's rocking and the Dai Li's bending. I nailed somebody in the gut as they came close to me, but I paid no attention to it. Rei looked hesitant, but he slowly made his was over to us. The few steps leading up to the deck were a little more then ten yards away, and we just had to make it there in one piece. Surprisingly, not many agents came near us. It made me wonder if there was a bigger challenge ahead. After a few yards worth of distance, Mai stopped waddling and looked up at me. I tried to urge her on, but she pulled away._

_"Ursa, you go with your brother and meet you father," she demanded, a harsh look on her face. I didn't understand. She told me earlier that we had to protect her, but now she was independent. I guessed it was a maternal mood swing, so I let it pass. I was about to ask her how she thought she could protect the baby, but I was answered when I saw knives appear from her sleeve. _Okay, I'm convinced.


	6. Chapter Five

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_But wouldn't Firebending be easier?" Zuko mused, smiling._

"_It would have been, but there's just one thing, Fire Lord. I'm not a Firebender, so it would be a little hard to melt a door handle as fast as you claim it was."_

_"Sorry," he smirked, walking over to the door. Before anything else, I noticed that my bag was as limp as I was sitting by his feet. I had to remember to get it later. Zuko wiped his fingers across the door's handle, picking up ash. "These are scorch marks from flames. Any more excuses?" _He's not as dumb as he looks_. I took a breath. So I realized I wasn't going to get out alive by smarts. I shook my head._

_"Okay, so someone melted your door handle. We proved that much, but there's still no evidence leading to point to me," I said, giving everyone in the room fierce looks. "That helmet? How could it possibly be-!?"_

_The Fire Mistress waddled into the room. "Zuko! The Dai Li are raiding the ship!"_

-

_The Dai Li? I heard of them before._ From what I knew, the Fire Navy and the Dai Li were at war with each other. The Dai Li decided it was their turn to attempt world domination, and the Fire Nation already had their chance. And failed. "What's happening?" I asked, worry finding its way into my voice. Zuko became stressed quickly.

"Get in here, Mai," he barked as the boat trembled beneath of us. "Rei, protect your mother and hide the girl," the Fire Lord said finally. He flew out the door, yelling commands as he ran. "Guards, gather all of the troops and meet me on the deck. Don't let the Dai Li get inside the ship!" He shouted, his voice finally becoming faint and eventually out of earshot. I found out a few things just then. For one, I found out that the Fire Mistress's name was Mai. Two, I found out the boy's name was Rei. And thirdly, I found out that Rei was the Fire Lord's son. I raised an eyebrow as the Fire Mistress waddled in and shut the door.

"You failed to mention that you are royalty," I snarled. "That's a little important, don't you think?" Rei attempted to lead his mother to the bed, but she shooed away his hand. Mai looked at us.

"You two met?" She asked, rubbing her baby bump. (Or mountain, you decide.) Rei and I exchanged glances.

"He was supposed to kill me," I explained in complete seriousness. Mai chuckled. Rei held the door shut, making sure that no one would be able to enter. He rolled his eyes.

"_Supposed_ to kill you. There's a difference between me having the obligation to and actually doing it," he said flatly, looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh. A faint smile appeared on Mai's face.

"I can feel some intensity between you two," she said with a small snort. "Girl, come with me. We have to clean you up before the Dai Li find us," she said, gesturing for me to stand up. I did as told, but gave her an inquisitive look.

"Why bother?" I asked her as we walked into what used to be my bathroom. "I'm ending up dead in this situation, no matter how you look at it." Somehow, I think the Fire Mistress disagreed with me when she shook her head no. I raised my eyebrows, watching her soak a rag.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. We may put you to good use," she said, without even a trace of a smile. I didn't say a word because I didn't feel the need to. But mostly because she had claw-like fingernails that were holding my hair back so she could wash my face. I felt like a child, despite how my mother never bothered to wash me. "We need to make sure that none of our prisoners are captured by the Dai Li. They are known to brainwash their soldiers. Lately, they have been recruiting more then just Earthbenders; now they have Waterbenders and Firebenders, too. If they discover a bender such as yourself, they'll take you," I weighed out the situation. That was a definite compliment. I still didn't speak, though, because the Fire Mistress wasn't done scrubbing my face. And when I say scrubbing, I mean it in every sense of the word. "So, the Fire Nation has a proposal. We would like you to pretend to be Zuko's and my daughter."

That hit me like the train to Ba Sing Se. I had stopped resisting the cloth, so the Fire Mistress stopped to let me think. I stared into space for a few moments, and then I looked up at Fire Mistress Mai. "What?" I asked her, still in utter disbelief. When she began to repeat herself, I stopped her. It wasn't that I heard her wrong or didn't hear her at all; it was that it wasn't making any sense in my head. "No, I mean why? I'm a prisoner. Hell, I'm an Earthbender! I can't Firebend, and I'm already a mess!" I shouted, ultimately confused.

"Keep your voice down," Mai hushed in a monotone before answering me. I took a much needed breath and nodded. "You're a brunette, your eyes are golden, and you don't need to bend. Rei and Zuko will take care of that. Just do as I say and you'll still end up being a Fire Nation hostage, alright?" She asked, putting her hands on my shoulders. _Just like Father._ I turned away for a minute. As screwed up as it sounded, I agreed. I would rather be the Fire Nation's princess that the Dai Li's slave. I looked back up at Mai, a wry smile spreading across my face.

"I'll do it."

Before I knew it, I had my cuffs off, had my hair put up nicely, had my make-up done, and had my ragged clothing replaced with some royal duds. I couldn't bear to look into the mirror. I was pleased about how I felt, but the way I looked was a different matter. I looked down at my hands. My wrists were bruised, but I had washed off the dry, sticky blood. I still had on my gloves, but they were still damp from me washing them out. No one realized I had them off at any point, and that was good news to me. Mai came up from behind me, a smile appearing on her face. She was proud of herself for doing such a good job on such a dirty piece of work. I couldn't blame her, but something inside of me was screaming to let my hair down and wash off the make-up. I didn't do it, though. There were a few moments of silence before Fire Mistress Mai spoke up.

"Welcome to our family," she smiled, putting a single hand on my shoulder, "Ursa." It took a moment for me to realize, but I knew that name from somewhere. When I was previously enrolled at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, I studied the Fire Nation's history. Ursa was Phoenix King Ozai's ex-wife, and Fire Lord Zuko's mother. She was banished for the murder of Fire Lord Azulon, and never heard from again. Some say that after Zuko became Fire Lord, he went to find his long lost mother, but only to find out that she was dead. I just hoped that I wouldn't suffer the same fate.

"Ursa," I repeated, trying the name on for size. It didn't really seem to fit me. Mai could sense the uneasiness when she looked at me in the mirror.

"It's going to be fine, I promise you," she reassured me. I don't know why she did, however. Maybe her hormones were acting up, or maybe the baby was kicking because she acted as if I was really her family. Like she really cared for me, like a real mother would. Yet, I knew in the back of my head that it was all a lie. I sighed, opening my mouth to say something, but Mai interrupted me. "You remind me of someone I know," I had to not succumb to temptation. I wanted to just drop her a nasty look and give her some of my own sarcasm, but I knew better.

"Really?" I asked politely. "That's strange. Katara said the same thing," I said, using one of the other prisoner's names. I wasn't lying, though. It was true. Katara did say something to me earlier. Mai seemed to know the name.

"That Waterbender?" She asked me, her expression returning to her original bored look. I nodded.

"You know her? She's…nice. Slightly strange, but nice," I said, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Mai took a breath through her nose and shrugged.

"I don't know her, per se. I've met her a few times, but otherwise, I never saw much of her. She was…Zuko's friend," she said slowly, not sure that it was the right thing to say or not. I looked at her.

"Wait, what? Katara and Zuko…they were…," I never finished that sentence. I took to long to process the thought, so of course I was interrupted.

"We got company!" Rei yelled; his voice strained as he attempted to fight against the Dai Li agents that were trying to get passed the door. Mai's face became solemn when she realized we had to begin to work fast. She turned my body towards her and gripped my arms tightly.

"Listen to me. You will answer to Ursa, do you understand?" I nodded. "Stay behind Rei at all times, and make sure that I am protected. This baby cannot be hurt," she said coldly, putting a hand on her stomach. I let my eyes fall to her abdomen, but I couldn't let my gaze last for long. She lifted my face up. "We can't waste anymore time."

She pulled me out from the bathroom and squeezed my hand. We had to really get into character to pull this one off. I took a breath, wondering if Rei and Zuko knew of the plan. Mai seemed to just do whatever she wanted, not worrying about consulting her husband or teenaged son. I couldn't blame her, though. I knew how great independence felt. Rei pushed against the door, but his still developing strength was no match against the army of full grown men on the other side. The door proved to be of no help when Rei was overthrown. He decided to do the next best thing – fight. He threw punches that resulted with fiery blasts at the Dai Li, but it was nothing. The two Dai Li agents that busted down the door were also Firebenders. Behind the two, dozens of Dai Li flooded the hull of the boat, busting in to other cabins. They smiled, and then began to counter all of Rei's attacks. It was hard for me to stand there and watch my 'brother' fight alone. I wanted jump in there, but I refused to Firebend. I promised myself I wouldn't and after defending myself earlier, it would have been dumb to let all that arguing go down the drain. I stood in front of Mai, holding her hand diligently, like a loving child would to her pregnant mother. It was such a strange thing. Zuko said to hide me, after all, not welcome me into the family. When Rei nearly fell victim to the powerful bending, I knew I was going to have to jump in sooner or later. I tried to remember pressure points; at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, they taught parts of the body and other sorts of acupuncture. It was an elective, and it proved helpful many different times. This was one of those times. I tried to bring up a mental picture of the nervous system: a pressure point on either side of your neck, on your palm next to your thumb, on the under side of your elbow, on the sides of your abdomen, the small of your back, either side of your knees, your Achilles heel, and right under the balls of your feet. And those were only a few. I took a deep breath and dived into battle, using the side of my foot to slam into the side of the first man's hip, causing him to collapse in more of pain then numbness. The second man, however, became numb all over his body in just one touch. I took my thumb and pressed it into a soft spot in the back of his neck, and he collapsed with a nervous yelp. Rei looked at me, gasping for air, but with a look of disbelief. He looked slightly confused, but I had no time to explain. I needed a cover story, but I would have plenty of time to think of one later.

"We have to get to the deck," I said quickly. "Dai Li agents are all over the boat already, and Fire…erm, Dad probably needs our help." They both nodded, and then we were off. Mai was our biggest problem; she was pregnant and could only waddle so fast. Rei, on the other hand, didn't want to fight any longer. Firebending was tiring, this much is true. I tried to think of something we could do, because we definitely couldn't just leave her trailing behind. There was only one thing: and that was that we had to lag behind with her, protecting her from any straight-forward Dai Li agents. I looked at Rei, who was now far ahead. "Rei! Mom needs us!" I shouted over the boat's rocking and the Dai Li's bending. I nailed somebody in the gut as they came close to me, but I paid no attention to it. Rei looked hesitant, but he slowly made his was over to us. The few steps leading up to the deck were a little more then ten yards away, and we just had to make it there in one piece. Surprisingly, not many agents came near us. It made me wonder if there was a bigger challenge ahead. After a few yards worth of distance, Mai stopped waddling and looked up at me. I tried to urge her on, but she pulled away.

"Ursa, you go with your brother and meet you father," she demanded, a harsh look on her face. I didn't understand. She told me earlier that we had to protect her, but now she was independent. I guessed it was a maternal mood swing, so I let it pass. I was about to ask her how she thought she could protect the baby, but I was answered when I saw knives appear from her sleeve. _Okay, I'm convinced. _I blinked, and then looked over at Rei. He nodded.

We began to run towards the exit, and it took us only seconds. "So Mom told me how you're going as Ursa, now," he scoffed as we reached the doorway.

"Well, I thought it was better then 'girl' or 'prisoner'," I said sarcastically, becoming suddenly aware of the army of Dai Li agents raiding the boat. "Whoa."

"Do you want to be part of that?" Rei asked in a completely serious tone. He didn't look over at me. We were walking out into the fading sunlight. "Do you want to be part of an army that has no morals? An army that has vicious people as their soldiers?" He asked me. I almost snorted and said, 'you just described the Fire Navy in a nut shell,' but I didn't. I was already in enough trouble. Not point in getting myself into more.

"They'd probably kill me off before they realize I am an amazing bender," I replied in a flat tone. Looking around at the miniature sized war going on. It was almost as if we were untouchable; no one came over to us, no one said a thing. I had no idea where we were going, but the most logical thing I could come up with was that we were looking for Zuko. "I mean, you guys realized I was an amazing bender, but you still wanted – and _want_ – to kill me. No surprise there. People try to kill me every day." This was true. Every time I went somewhere or met new people, they were always someone intertwined with an army of some sort. My life was me on the lam forever, and I had grown used to it. I never stayed in one place longer then a few days.

"We're _not_ going to kill you, okay?" Rei said, in an almost whiny voice. I looked over at him.

"Why do you keep saying that? I know I'm going to end up dead. But why do you have to make me dress up as a princess and pretend to be your sister? It was bad enough before I even decided to get on this boat," I muttered the last part, but I still think he heard it. Despite the fact that he failed to acknowledge it.

"I'm saying it because you're not going to die. Even if you don't believe me, it's true. I won't let my father kill you. You'd be a good edition to the Fire Navy," it was a lie. He was telling the truth when he said I wasn't going to die, but he was lying when he said that I should enroll into the Fire Navy. It wasn't that he was lying per se, but it was a cover story. He probably honestly thought that I should join, but he had a different reason that he wasn't going to kill me. I couldn't figure out what it was, and we had no time to think about it, anyway. Rei swallowed and then turned his attention swiftly to something else. "Dad."

I tried to follow his gaze. What I saw was the Fire Lord and a young man, and they looked like they were negotiating. They were in the middle of about one hundred Dai Li agents and Fire Navy soldiers. It wasn't many for a war, but it was many for a raid. I thought it was ridiculous that the Fire Lord had to reason with a man of about twenty. It seemed so improper. I had no more time to dwell on the thought, however, because Rei was already cutting through the battles. I chased after him, but I knew he was just worried about his father. I knew what it was like to be in that situation, but at least his father hadn't disappeared like mine did. We almost got hit many times with bending before we reached the two, but when we reached them, Rei spoke quickly.

"What's going on?" Rei asked, swallowing his fear. He was afraid of his father being overthrown by a man that was only a few years older then himself. I almost scoffed, but I held it back. The Fire Lord and Dai Li Man looked at us. At first, Zuko didn't recognize me. By the confusion on his face, it was evident. I had to hold back laughter for a second time. I knew what he was thinking. _I told you to _hide_ her, not dress her up and let her roam! _It was a beautiful feeling, really. I smiled at my 'father'. He sent a glare like daggers at me, letting me know that he would get me later. I would have liked to see him try.

"Nothing, son," Zuko said to Rei. "I'm trying to sort out a deal. So can you please not bother me while I'm working?" Rei looked hurt for a moment. Dai Li Man was staring at me, and I couldn't help but give in. I looked at him back, raising my eye brows in disgust. I didn't say anything.

"You're daughter, Fire Lord Zuko," he smiled toothily, taking a step toward me and lifting up my chin. His grip was like stone, "is a catch." Rei looked like he was going to explode, and Zuko was no sight to see either. He gaped at me, completely undone that this man thought that I, a worthless prisoner, was a _fine_ young lady. I sneered and pulled myself away from him.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said in a nasty tone, then turned to Zuko. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "Father, don't you think this man is a bit too old for me?" I felt so manipulative. It was a great feeling. I could see Mai waddling up behind the Fire Lord and she threw knives at any one who dared cross her. It was strange, but I knew better to say something. _Or do I?_

Before Zuko actually came up with a reply, Mai came up and pulled a defensive act. "Ursa and Rei!" She shouted at us siblings. "I told you two to help me! I'm with child, for God's sake!" She looked _really_ angry; I couldn't tell if she was acting or being serious. _Oh, the joys of being pregnant. _Rei and I exchanged looks. It seemed as if Zuko got the message, though.

"And after I deliberately told you to watch your mother?" Zuko chided. Rei rolled his eyes and I crossed my arms.

"Dad, I-!"

"No, Rei," Zuko interrupted his son fiercely. "I have something to deal with. I don't want explanations right now. Let me finish this meeting. Do you understand me?" Rei's nostrils flared in anger. Zuko put it aside.

"Yes, sir," he said coldly, stepping back next to Mai. The Fire Lord then looked at me.

"Do you understand, Ursa?" I smiled like a sweet little girl.

"Yes, Father," I said sweetly, taking only a small step back. Even though it was hard to see, Fire Lord Zuko had much resentment. I had developed a hobby of pissing off the Fire Lord. The best part was that I was good at it, too.

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_Oh, that's right," Toph smirked, folding her arms behind her head. "You guys made the city into a jail, right? That'll be _fun_."_

_"Very fun, indeed," Jin Feng smiled, taking out a poster and opening it for Toph. "See this? _This_ is how much fun you'll be having!" The poster illustrated the different sections of the prison, showing which branch had which responsibilities. The kids broke from their crying and began to laugh hysterically. Toph even snorted._

_"Well, it _sounds_ like a piece of paper," she smiled, wiggling her toes. Both Zuko and I smiled, too._

_"…What's so funny…?" Turns out, Jin Feng was as dumb as he looked. I found myself in a fit of laughter._

_"Idiot, I'm blind," she said, finally. We had all finally calmed, with the exception of Jin Feng, of course. He was irritated and began to curse under his breath as he shoved the paper back into his pocket._

* * *

**Author's Note:** *hands jar* Share the love? I need constructive criticism! Please review! ((Will supply more fiction for reviews! :3))


	7. Chapter Six

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_You're daughter, Fire Lord Zuko," he smiled toothily, taking a step toward me and lifting up my chin. His grip was like stone, "is a catch." Rei looked like he was going to explode, and Zuko was no sight to see either. He gaped at me, completely undone that this man thought that I, a worthless prisoner, was a_ fine _young lady. I sneered and pulled myself away from him._

_"Thanks, but no thanks," I said in a nasty tone, then turned to Zuko. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "Father, don't you think this man is a bit too old for me?" I felt so manipulative. It was a great feeling. I could see Mai waddling up behind the Fire Lord and she threw knives at any one who dared cross her. It was strange, but I knew better to say something._ Or do I?

_Before Zuko actually came up with a reply, Mai came up and pulled a defensive act. "Ursa and Rei!" She shouted at us siblings. "I told you two to help me! I'm with child, for God's sake!" She looked_ really _angry; I couldn't tell if she was acting or being serious._ Oh, the joys of being pregnant._ Rei and I exchanged looks. It seemed as if Zuko got the message, though._

_"And after I deliberately told you to watch your mother?" Zuko chided. Rei rolled his eyes and I crossed my arms._

-

"Anyway," Zuko continued, putting his sweet, adorable children aside, "I told you I'd give you all of my prisoners if you leave my family, army, and ship alone."

"Oh, but Fire Lord, you should know that prisoners are nothing to us now. Look at our army! It's dazzling, is it not?" Dai Li Man flashed another smile at me. He wanted me. Not happening, bud.

"Then what do you want?" Zuko said calmly, on the verge of snapping. Mai and Rei backed out a little bit, and they seemed to be arguing about something. I ignored it and watched my daddy's little meeting.

"Her," he smiled again. If it wasn't for Mai, Zuko probably would have picked me up and set me down in front of Dai Li Man and said 'she's all yours!' but he couldn't. Because now, I was his daughter. Zuko swallowed, trying to think of something else he could offer him.

"My daughter's not for sale, Jin Feng. Don't try that with me," Zuko took a step towards Dai Li Man – his name actually being Jin Feng. Personally, I liked Dai Li Man, better. But it didn't really matter. Jin Feng flashed a smile, not even batting an eye.

"Well then, we must take your ship and everything that's in it. It must be sad to see your nation go down with a single raid, no?" He asked, everything he said seeming to end up in a question.

"Wait," Zuko said, turning to me. "Ursa, you and your brother go get the prisoners. I have an offer for Jin Feng," he smiled devilishly. Zuko was finally starting to act like me. I saw that as a definite accomplishment for both me and him, but I did as told. I walked over to where Mai and Zuko were having a debate, and I didn't exactly feel welcome at first. War was spreading like an epidemic across the boat, and it seemed to get to them, too.

"Dearest Brother," I cut in sarcastically. That got their attention. "Our father beloved would like us to fetch the prisoners. May I borrow him for a moment, Mother?" I said in a snobby tone. Rei rolled his eyes, but Mai nodded.

"And be quick about it! God knows how many threats there will be," she sighed. I nodded, grabbing Rei's arm and running back into the hull.

-

"What do you think you're doing!?" Mai whispered sharply into Zuko's ear. He only gave her a half-smile, pecking her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Mai. I promise you this will end up well," he replied to her in a small whisper. She took a deep breath for her nose and stared at him for a long time, but finally took a few steps back and let her husband finish his negotiation. "So, Jin Feng. My final offer to you is that you get the pretty prisoners and take whatever you want from this ship. Money, objects, soldiers. Take whatever you want, because you won this battle," _despite how it hasn't even yet begun._ Oh, how Fire Lord Zuko was dared to finish that sentence. He didn't, though. If he was younger and more stupid, he would've let his temper get the best of him. But it was true; the Fire Lord had grown up.

"I'll make my final decision when I see how pretty these prisoners you speak of really are," Jin Feng mused, smiling. "You're proposition is quite alluring, though, if I may say," he admitted. Even though arrogant, Jin Feng was afraid of the Fire Lord. He didn't let his fear show the slightest bit, though. He was definitely a smart man.

There was a deep silence between the two men as they locked eye contact. Both of them held ferocity in their eyes, and they weren't about to give it up. _Come on, you two_, Zuko pleaded to himself. _The longer you two take, the longer I'm stuck with this Dai Li trash._

-

Everybody was rushing around and busting into cabins. No one came near us; it was almost like we were untouchable. The steel floor made a tinny noise as our feet hit against it. It was amazing to see all of the Dai Li agents look exactly the same, but all of them having different abilities. I looked around, in complete amazement. My little admiration segment was cut short because Rei elbowed me.

"They're down this way," I smiled and followed him towards a door. "Make sure that no agents follow us. If they do, we'll have trouble." I nodded and started to walk backwards; my fists were in the air and were ready to bend some metal just in case any of them tried to follow us. I made sure it was clear before ducking into the cabin.

When I walked in, I held to hold in my laughter. Toph was hanging from the ceiling, upside down, in shackles, blindfolded. Katara and Hiro were tied back to back together, and Katara didn't seem to have her water on her. The children were all tied together and were all sobbing silently. I was surprised when I even saw Yuki crying, because he was such an up beat kid. "Who's there!?" Toph yelled from above.

"It's me, Toph. It's Kaitlynn," I said softly. Maybe this whole ordeal wasn't as funny as I thought it to be at first. Rei gave me a look, elbowing me in the side. I looked up at him, slightly agitated. "_What?_"

"Don't get friendly with them. They're prisoners, _Ursa_," he emphasized, showing my mistake. I actually made two mistakes. One of them was getting friendly with my now ex-friends, and the second one was letting myself slip out my name. I cursed under my breath for letting myself do such a simple mistake. Toph thrashed about in her chains, engulfed in anger. I swallowed.

"You turned on us!" She snapped, yelling in complete frustration. I wanted to say something, but I waited until her fit was done. "You were supposed to help us! You promised! Now you decide your name's Ursa? Is it, really? You're siding with Zuko's son!" She shouted. I turned away. She had every right to be angry at me. I had promised them, and now I was the one putting them into danger. I felt like a child again, being scolded by my mother. Rei put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's not siding with anyone, Prisoner," he sneered. "She's still a prisoner to the Fire Nation. Don't get any ideas just because she's with me. And she's not going to be helping anyone besides us anytime soon," he laughed. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not – he was a pretty damn good actor. Toph was still extremely angry, but stopped thrashing.

"You are so lucky that I'm up here, kid!" She yelled, either at me or at Rei – or at both of us. Rei pulled me over to where Toph was dangling three feet in the air. He didn't say anything, and I didn't need him to. I stood up on the tips of my toes, put my left hand on the chain, and pulled. The metal collapsed and Toph fell to the ground with a dull thud. She groaned, too weak to put up a fight. She looked hurt: more emotionally then physically. "Why, Kaitlynn?" She asked, shutting her blind eyes. I took a breath, not replying. It was tempting, but I didn't. Rei put his hand on my shoulder again.

"Go get the children. We'll come back for the Waterbender and man," he said, aware of Katara's position. It made me wonder if he knew everyone. I nodded and walked over to the kids, beginning to untie them. The rope was thick, so it made it hard to unlace. Yuki's eyes were disapproving and sad, and it didn't make me feel any better. I tried to ignore the children's eyes as I finished untying them. I bent the metal from the walls into cuffs and tightened them around the kids' wrists. They all sobbed. I felt bad, but I herded them out the door and slammed it.

Rei was dragging Toph. She was face up, her arms crossed as she looked at the ceiling. Well, she couldn't have been looking at it, but you know what I mean. The kids trembled in my arms. Dai Li agents stopped their chaos to look over at us, and they stared for a good, long time. Not one moved towards us or tried to fight us. They were frozen in their spots. I swallowed as we got closer to the deck. Toph began to grumble, and I ignored it. Rei seemed to have trouble doing so, but he managed. After a walk of silence, we broke into the sun once again. I squinted and followed Rei to where Zuko, Mai, and Jin Feng were all standing. Zuko gave Rei and me threatening looks. I changed my sad look to something submissive, but Rei's hard expression was like stone.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko barked. I looked up at Rei. I wasn't about to get myself into anymore trouble. There was another silence, and then Zuko repeated himself in a fiercer tone.

"I was just going to get her, Father," Rei finally said, annoyed. I watched him disappear back inside the ship, and I stood next to the Fire Lord. He wrapped his arm around me like I really was his child, but his grip screamed, 'I'm going to kill you later. Just you wait.' And I believed his grip.

"Who are you?" Toph said calmly, her arms still crossed. Jin Feng chuckled. I swear I saw poison seeping from his laughter. It was pure evil, I'm telling you.

"I am Jin Feng. I will be taking you back with me to Ba Sing Se."

"I hate that place," Toph whined. "Last time I went, I almost died." Strangely, Toph didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. She was talking to the young man like she knew him all her life.

"This time, it will be no different," Jin Feng smirked. I could hear Ayame sob, and the twins looked up at Jin Feng with hurt expressions. I gaped. I couldn't believe the boy had the nerve to say that. He didn't seem the slightest bit regretful for that remark. I gritted my teeth and tensed, but didn't let my anger out of control.

"Oh, that's right," Toph smirked, folding her arms behind her head. "You guys made the city into a jail, right? That'll be _fun_."

"Very fun, indeed," Jin Feng smiled, taking out a poster and opening it for Toph. "See this? _This_ is how much fun you'll be having!" The poster illustrated the different sections of the prison, showing which branch had which responsibilities. The kids broke from their crying and began to laugh hysterically. Toph even snorted.

"Well, it _sounds_ like a piece of paper," she smiled, wiggling her toes. Both Zuko and I smiled, too.

"…What's so funny…?" Turns out, Jin Feng was as dumb as he looked. I found myself in a fit of laughter.

"Idiot, I'm blind," she said, finally. We had all finally calmed, with the exception of Jin Feng, of course. He was irritated and began to curse under his breath as he shoved the paper back into his pocket.

"It had a list of chores for the different prisoners…," Jin Feng muttered, right before Katara and Hiro were nearly thrown on top of us. Rei seemed to be slightly annoyed with his father still, but I didn't focus my attention on him. I looked at Katara for the most part, and she didn't seem too happy.

"What do you want from me, Zuko?" She snapped, snarling at the Fire Lord. Zuko smirked, taking his hand off of me.

"Have you forgotten? It's Fire Lord Zuko now, Katara. It has been for twenty years," he said, a look of pride on his face. I scoffed, shaking my head. It was sad that she needed to remind him.

"I can care less about your political position, fool," Katara spat, showing no fear. "You're the same boy I met twenty years ago – hopeless, petty, stubborn, and a traitor. Don't deny it, Zuko," she paused, smiling devilishly and looking at me. "It runs in the family."

Zuko seemed to ignore the statement when he looked up at Jin Feng, a smile on his face. I was in complete awe. I didn't understand what she was talking about – more over, how she knew. "Take them away."

Jin Feng smiled and nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you, Fire Lord," he said. "Dai Li, get back on the boat! Take whatever you have and let's go!" The young man shouted, turning around and walking away. Toph still had a smirk on her face, the children started to cry again, Hiro seemed to be scared out of his wits, and Katara was as head-strong as ever as a few Dai Li agents came along and grabbed them all. They were dragged across the course of the Fire Nation's ship to the Dai Li's ship, and that was the end of the raid. We were left with about ten Fire Navy soldiers and one prisoner. _Me_.

Still, I didn't understand. Katara said I actually was part of the royal family…and then Zuko didn't have a reaction. Did I miss something? How did they know each other? I was absorbed with thought. To make things worse, the Dai Li were gone. That meant I was done for.

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_"…Your eyes," Rei said simply, bending over so he could see them better. I turned away quickly, hiding them. My smirk faded and was replaced with a half frown. He knew. Or, at the very least, he was too close for comfort. I swallowed. Rei put his callused index finger and thumb on my chin and tried to lift my face up so he could get a closer look at my eyes. I smacked his hand away, and kept a cold expression. He couldn't see it, but I know he could sense it. "They're golden, no matter how you go about it." Rei said finally, his voice as cold as my face. I knew that he was right, but I wouldn't let him know that. My peripheral vision told me that Zuko and Mai were down-right confused. That was completely understandable, though. Rei stood up straight, and I looked up slowly. My eyes were full of mixed emotions, and I couldn't decide whether to be angry or defeated. Show no weakness. Not even to your allies. I chanted this phrase to myself, giving myself a little boost of confidence. This wasn't saying much, however._

_"So _what_?" I said nastily, still not choosing an emotion. As long as I could keep them guessing, I knew I would be in the clear. Rei wasn't smart enough to piece everything together, anyway. After all, he _was_ the Fire Lord's son._


	8. Chapter Seven

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_Jin Feng smiled and nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you, Fire Lord," he said. "Dai Li, get back on the boat! Take whatever you have and let's go!" The young man shouted, turning around and walking away. Toph still had a smirk on her face, the children started to cry again, Hiro seemed to be scared out of his wits, and Katara was as head-strong as ever as a few Dai Li agents came along and grabbed them all. They were dragged across the course of the Fire Nation's ship to the Dai Li's ship, and that was the end of the raid. We were left with about ten Fire Navy soldiers and one prisoner. _Me.

_Still, I didn't understand. Katara said I actually was part of the royal family…and then Zuko didn't have a reaction. Did I miss something? How did they know each other? I was absorbed with thought. To make things worse, the Dai Li were gone. That meant I was done for._

-

"I told you multiple times already. I'm not a Firebender, and never will be." _Oh, joy. Judgment day. Just what I needed._

From the deck to the Fire Lord's cabin, Zuko was leading me there by the pressure point in the back of my neck. He wasn't actually holding it in the right spot, but I pretended that I was in pain the whole way there. When we arrived at the cabin, I was thrown onto the bed and was to be watched by Mai while Zuko had a little chat with his son. On the bed, I folded my legs beneath each other and rubbed my neck. Even though in the wrong place, Zuko's grip still hurt. After a bit of arguing outside the door, Fire Lord Zuko came in angered and Prince Rei was calm. So right off the bat, I was being interrogated about my well-being. I didn't understand how many times I was going to have to undergo questioning until they realized that I was a Firebender. All I knew was that they were on to me, and I had to mislead them off my trail. Rei even seemed partial to the ridiculous idea that I was Fire Nation. (Okay, not completely ridiculous.) I yawned and looked up at the pregnant woman, paranoid Fire Lord, and arrogant teen. They seemed to have tons of evidence that led me to be of Fire Nation heritage, and I had only words.

"Stop lying to us," Zuko barked at me. I flinched because I thought he was going to Firebend at me. To my complete surprise, he didn't. I took a quick breath and recuperated. "We know who you are, Firebender."

And that's when my heart stopped.

"…How do you know…?" I asked, unsure. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rei's expression change drastically. I tried my best to pay it no mind, but even that wasn't good enough.

"How do I know? You have Fire Navy clothing for God's sake!" Zuko broke the awkward silence, lifting up a very small size of a women's Fire Navy top. I was so relieved that he didn't know what I knew, for the moment, anyway…if that makes any sense at all. "Tell me, how did you get this uniform?" I rolled my eyes, getting back into character.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please. That garb is so old I can by it for a single copper piece at any market. Big or small," I scoffed, crossing my arms. Rei's look of intrigue became a little creepy after the small bit of time, but I still kept to myself. Zuko looked a hurt as he threw the article of clothing aside. I could still eye my bag by the door. I was surprised the Dai Li didn't take it.

"Well," Zuko sneered, hesitating on what to say next. "Can you tell me which market in which nation and on what day?" He asked me finally, and before he could finish the question, I was on top of him like white on rice.

"I got it a few months ago in the Fire Nation at a retired Fire Navy soldier's small shop. It was one silver piece for the whole outfit, so I thought it might come in handy and bought it." That was a lie straight from hell. But my smirk told the whole story. I was about ready to go into details when Rei the Creeper finally jumped into the scene. I was ready to hear what he had to say. Yet, the way he was staring into my soul made me think he knew all about me. I brushed the paranoia away.

"…Your eyes," Rei said simply, bending over so he could see them better. I turned away quickly, hiding them. My smirk faded and was replaced with a half frown. He knew. Or, at the very least, he was too close for comfort. I swallowed. Rei put his callused index finger and thumb on my chin and tried to lift my face up so he could get a closer look at my eyes. I smacked his hand away, and kept a cold expression. He couldn't see it, but I know he could sense it. "They're golden, no matter how you go about it." Rei said finally, his voice as cold as my face. I knew that he was right, but I wouldn't let him know that. My peripheral vision told me that Zuko and Mai were down-right confused. That was completely understandable, though. Rei stood up straight, and I looked up slowly. My eyes were full of mixed emotions, and I couldn't decide whether to be angry or defeated. Show no weakness. Not even to your allies. I chanted this phrase to myself, giving myself a little boost of confidence. This wasn't saying much, however.

"So _what_?" I said nastily, still not choosing an emotion. As long as I could keep them guessing, I knew I would be in the clear. Rei wasn't smart enough to piece everything together, anyway. After all, he _was_ the Fire Lord's son.

"Don't toy with me…Kaitlynn, was it?" Rei said with a sneer. "You of all people must know the deal about eye color and bending." He said like a little royal snot. His smirk was evil and his hands crossed behind his back were just demonic. I watched as he walked back and forth across the room, yet it felt like he was staring right at me. No eye contact was made, no matter how hard I tried to lock with his spacey glare. I still said nothing.

"Explain yourself, Rei," Zuko said through clenched teeth slowly and roughly, his fists trembling with anger. I could understand the feeling.

"I'm getting there, Father," Rei said politely, stopping in front of me. His presence was definitely not polite. "Since you seem to be ignoring my attempts to give you a chance, I shall explain it to my parents myself…"

"No," I interrupted, looking down. My bangs fell over my right eye, and I just left them there to dangle. I took a breath, looking up again. "I know what you're talking about. But my eyes are green, too. How do you know it's not just a birth defect?" I asked him menacingly. Rei smiled innocently now.

"Since you still seem to be ignoring my attempts to give you a chance, I will now explain to Mom and Dad," he spat, turning around to his parents. I rolled my eyes. So what? Things weren't exactly going as great as I would have liked it to go, but at least I wouldn't end up dead at the end of this road. "As a very studious kid, I want to explain the pigment theory to you two. A new study shows that eye color can be affected by what country you are from and what bending you have. For example, a Waterbender will have blue eyes. However, a warrior from the Northern Water Tribe may have gray eyes. Another example would be an Earthbender. They will have green or brown eyes, but a warrior may have hazel eyes. What I'm trying to get through to you is that benders will have the same eye color as their bending, while people who cannot bend can have any eye color. It doesn't even have to pertain to their country!

"Such as you, Mom. Your eyes are as pitch black and dark as the night sky, and that's not a common trait. Father, your eyes are golden. That specific trait is only one found in the blood of the royal family. I, too, have golden eyes. I am of royal blood, and thus the reason why I do. In this case," Rei finally paused. I have to say; maybe he wasn't as stupid as he looks. But that wasn't very hard when you looked as dumb as a post. I watched as he gave a good reasoning to his parents. I never took my eyes off of him for a minute. He turned his back to his family and pointed at me, "this girl here has golden eyes. As I just said, only the royal family has this trait! But also as Kaitlynn has said, her eyes are green. But only towards the middle. This tells us that either: one, the pigment theory has just been disproved. Two, Kaitlynn does have a birth defect – which I don't doubt for a minute. Three, she is both Fire and Earthbender. Or four, she's a direct member of the royal family."

Now, this here assumption got Rei some well-earned glares. I tried to hold my laughter, but it ended coming out hysterically. _Me? Royal? Dumbest thing I have ever heard! _"Rei, are you feeling alright?" The Fire Mistress asked her son with worry. She stepped over to him and felt his head. "…You don't seem to have a fever." Rei removed her hand.

"I'm fine, Mom. But can't you see? You, Dad, said yourself; she's a Firebender! If we already know she's an Earthbender, then her eyes would be green, and they are! But if she's a member of the royal family as I say she is, then she would have gold eyes! And she does! We don't have any concrete proof that she's a Firebender yet, but I have a good idea," Rei smirked again, walking over to my bag. My expression suddenly turned along with my insides. _Please, don't go in there._

And with that, Rei pulled out about ten bound together letters. They were all burnt or singed at one part or another. I swallowed my fear and braved a face. "I'm sorry, where exactly is your evidence?" I asked, pretending to be confused. To be honest, though, Rei couldn't have been anymore correct. Rei threw the letters at me and I caught them.

"That's what it is. Now, who's this Akari person? And I saw mention of Kenji…and," he smirked at this one. I cringed, knowing exactly the last name he was going to say, "Zuko, am I correct?"

I looked up to an awestruck Fire Lord. I couldn't blame him in the slightest bit. Those letters were, in fact, from my mother. She sent me them periodically, and I wanted to burn them so they weren't legible enough for other people to read them. Apparently, I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was. I took a breath. Everyone had their eyes on me now. Fire Lord Zuko pushed Prince Rei aside and stooped down to my level. "Can you tell me what these are?" He sneered, grabbing the letters out of my hand. I took my hair out of its top-knot and let it fall, running my hands through it. I needed a moment to come up with a good excuse, because I thought for sure they wouldn't go through them. I was wrong. _So terribly wrong._

"They're letters, Fire Lord," I said bluntly, coming up with a reasonable cover story. Zuko looked like his brain was getting ready to implode, so I let him screw up his face as much as he wanted to. His scar had stopped intimidating me. He seemed to have more angst then anger. It was like reading a book.

"Child, you better wise up quickly, because I need a persuasive answer."

"Persuasive?" I snarled, throwing the letters to the floor. I stood to my feet and shoved a finger into the Fire Lord's chest. "I'll give you persuasive. I'm your _niece_. How's that for persuasive?"

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_Your wrong," said Zuko quietly. My furrowed eyebrows soon relaxed. I wanted to hear what he had to say for once. "I traveled for three long years on my own, and I have this mark to show that I disobeyed my father. I know exactly what it is like to be disowned."_

_"My mother, Zuko, didn't just disown me. She called me names, abused me, gave me scars, had my father taken away, and then left me alone in this world for dead. You had Iroh, that tea maker! I had nobody, Zuko, nobody!" My eyes danced around like crazy, searching for an excuse to not cry. It was hard enough as it was to stop myself from strangling my uncle right then and there._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I couldn't wait to post this chapter. :3 I have a lot of chapters to this story already written, and I'm trying to do an every other week sort of thing, but I just can't help myself! X3 Well, now it's your turn. Review please! And if you think I'm jumping into anything too fast, let me know. Because I think I am. . It's probably just because I'm posting a new chapter every day, though. lol. =) **/kelsey-mae.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_Jin Feng smiled and nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you, Fire Lord," he said. "Dai Li, get back on the boat! Take whatever you have and let's go!" The young man shouted, turning around and walking away. Toph still had a smirk on her face, the children started to cry again, Hiro seemed to be scared out of his wits, and Katara was as head-strong as ever as a few Dai Li agents came along and grabbed them all. They were dragged across the course of the Fire Nation's ship to the Dai Li's ship, and that was the end of the raid. We were left with about ten Fire Navy soldiers and one prisoner. _Me.

**-x-**

"_Can you tell me what these are?" He sneered, grabbing the letters out of my hand. I took my hair out of its top-knot and let it fall, running my hands through it. I needed a moment to come up with a good excuse, because I thought for sure they wouldn't go through them. I was wrong._ _So _terribly wrong.

_"They're letters, Fire Lord," I said bluntly, coming up with a reasonable cover story. Zuko looked like his brain was getting ready to implode, so I let him screw up his face as much as he wanted to. His scar had stopped intimidating me. He seemed to have more angst then anger. It was like reading a book._

_"Child, you better wise up quickly, because I need a persuasive answer."_

_"Persuasive?" I snarled, throwing the letters to the floor. I stood to my feet and shoved a finger into the Fire Lord's chest. "I'll give you persuasive. I'm your_ niece. _How's that for persuasive?"_

-

They were being taken to a dark place. Even though the sun was shining brightly, the place was still dark. Well, every place was dark for Toph. Despite the fact she could feel the sensation of the sun shining against her pale skin; she knew that it was a dark place they were going to. She could sense it. The people were mean and sarcastic, and that was her job. She didn't exactly appreciate those Dai Li people, but she just lay down on the ground with her arms crossed as they dragged her. It was a dark world for her all the time, so she was used to being afraid, so she had no fears. She wasn't exactly sure if that made any sense at all, but Toph still felt sympathetic for her children bawling nearby. She wasn't exactly sure _where_ she meant by nearby; because her sense of direction was lost on the boat and she needed time to get it back when she got off. Katara was yelling and mumbling and cursing, and it Toph finally became fed up with it. She decided that Hiro was a pushover, and that's why he never did anything. Either that or Katara just scared the living mess out of the poor man, but either way, he was an Earth Kingdom resident. People who thrive in the Earth Kingdom are supposed to be fearless and proud, not timid and meek! Toph finally slammed her fist on the hard, rock ground and sent a pulsation Katara's way.

"Will you shut _up_ already? You're making the kids even more afraid!" Katara started to mumble instead, only after tripping. That put a smirk on Toph's face, even after the agent that was dragging kicked her. Toph looked at where she thought the Dai Li was, and just kept her smirk. "I'm sorry, does my Earthbending rattle you?" She asked, testing to see how far she could make the Dai Li bend to her will. _Bend to my will._ The agent mumbled something under his breath, but it was of no importance to Toph. She set her fingers on the ground and tapped in a rhythmic way, sending vibrations over to Yuki in code. He swallowed his fear so he could understand what his mother was saying, but he picked out enough to piece it together anyway. Katara felt a pebble thrown against her leg, so she looked over at the only possible culprit; Yuki, because he loved to cause mischief as much as his mother. Yuki mouthed something in complete silence so the Dai Li would sense nothing. And the five agents surrounding them didn't. Katara suddenly closed her eyes, and the agents all backed away from them. It was almost like magic. Toph then, from where she was laying down, raised her hands to cause the ground to lift. She shot multiple rocks – _still_ lying down – at the Dai Li, all of them falling to the ground in pain. They could do absolutely nothing for themselves, because they were still being controlled. Toph flicked her wrists and removed the rock binds on Katara and Hiro. The metal binds that she and the children wore were a different story because, somehow, Toph and Yuki couldn't bend them. In desperation, Katara tried to still control the Dai Li and Waterbend the vapor from the steamy air to cut off the binds at the same time. She was able to cut the restraints – but doing both was overwhelming. The six of them started to run, but it was impossible to get away.

"Stop…sitting around!" The agent named Jin Feng shouted; hurting from the rock parade carried out by Toph. "Get them!" Sure enough, the Dai Li agents jumped up and began to run after the group and tackled to the ground. _Next time_, Toph decided after her face was pressed against the dirt, _we're going to make sure we have a Plan B._

-

"You and lying go hand in hand," Zuko laughed, almost nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"It's called 'pathological liar'. And yes, it's true. After all, it runs in the family." The face that Zuko had was almost humorous, but I somehow avoided laughing this time. The Fire Lord had picked up the letters and began to search through them. "Find anything good yet?" I asked, stretching across the bed. Zuko seemed annoyed, but I could care less.

"In fact, I did. But before that, do you mind telling me how you are related to me?" Zuko asked, removing a letter from out of his face. I yawned, sitting up. I had been ignoring the pain in my rib cage. It suddenly felt like I would have to deal with it forever, so I got it over it all the more quickly. I decided to ignore it some more so it would hopefully numb itself. I gave each royal family member an individual look before setting out my gloved left palm for demonstration.

"Maybe this will help," I said, igniting it. A blue fire swept over my fingertips, swaying occasionally with my breathing. I received tension in return. Everyone was staring at the small blue flame. It wasn't that amazing really – just blue. It was the blue fire that ruined my life, so I chose to only use it when in deep crap. I decided that that moment was one of those times, so there it was. The cerulean fire that everyone had been dying to see. When I realized that I had to be the one to break the silence, I sighed and quenched the flame. "Well. That was the most awkward silence ever."

That comment was accompanied by an even longer awkward silence, so I kept my thoughts to myself. I realized that I had nothing left to say, so I released an exasperated sigh and fall backwards again. Mai spoke up this time. "I'm actually not surprised my sister-in-law gave birth to something like you. You almost look exactly like her," not the first time I heard that. I got the whole 'Princess Azula' thing a lot, but it made it even easier for me to play off the more I got that scenario. I lifted my head up slightly, straining my broken rib. "None the less, you are very different from her." With that, everyone looked at her. Fire Mistress Mai seemed to be the insane one.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked in utter confusion; Zuko had the same look upon his face. I chuckled quietly.

"I'm serious. Kaitlynn, dear, you have much more self-control then your mother. If Azula had the power like you do – we probably wouldn't be here at this moment. If you were anything like your mother, you would've killed all of us on the spot. But you didn't. You surrendered to defeat."

I was both satisfied and dissatisfied with that comment. For one, I was overjoyed that she said I was nothing like my mother. I hated my mother – _am I even allowed to say that?_ – with all of my heart. But as for the other thing…

"I did not surrender to defeat," I hissed, pulling myself erect. Mai half-smiled, taking a seat next to me. I moved away from her when she tried to reach out and put a hand on me. My expression was slightly hurt. "I…I didn't really surrender, did I? I was never defeated…I could have fought. …Right?" I just shook my head in disbelief and turned away. Zuko and Mai exchanged glances.

"Look, um, Kaitlynn…," Zuko began terribly, signaling to me that he didn't exactly major in the arts of boosting one's self-esteem. "I've been in your position, so I know how you feel." My eyes shot up at him, consumed in fire. I was pissed, to put it simply.

"You know nothing about me!" I yelled at him. "You have no idea how I feel, no idea who I am, no idea where I'm going, or even one thought about what I had to go through to make it up to this point in my life!" I shouted angrily, with absolute every intention to make Fire Lord Zuko feel bad. "I've read every history that even mentions your name once, Lord Zuko. I know all about your past and your quest to gain 'your lost honor.' And quite frankly, I'm nothing like you! My family is nothing like yours! Unlike your mother, whom loved you, mine is a witch! She's in an insane asylum, and my father is missing! My life is nothing like yours, so don't pretend you know!" I sneered. I was fed up with all the damn crap that was building up in my life, so I decided to fight back. No one knew quite what it was like, no matter what they said.

"Your wrong," said Zuko quietly. My furrowed eyebrows soon relaxed. I wanted to hear what he had to say for once. "I traveled for three long years on my own, and I have this mark to show that I disobeyed my father. I know exactly what it is like to be disowned."

"My mother, Zuko, didn't just disown me. She called me names, abused me, gave me scars, had my father taken away, and then left me alone in this world for dead. You had Iroh, that tea maker! I had nobody, Zuko, nobody!" My eyes danced around like crazy, searching for an excuse to not cry. It was hard enough as it was to stop myself from strangling my uncle right then and there.

"But you did have someone this whole time," Rei cut in, not seeming to love this whole idea of me being his cousin. He was supposed to kill me, after all. But it still made me wonder, because he was the one that brought up the pigment theory. Not me. "But you chose to be alone. Am I right?" I looked over at him; his golden eyes set like stone whilst mine were still trying to slow down. I swallowed.

"…No," I hesitated, not turning away this time. "I had no where to go. I…I traveled all the time."

"Traveled where and why?" Rei asked quickly, immediately after I finished my sentence. He knew exactly where he was going with it, too. I knew just as well as he did that I was going to end up telling the truth one way or another, so I decided to just make it easier for him.

"From where I was usually in the Fire Nation, I'd travel to the Earth Kingdom to see my father…he taught me how to Earthbend and fight." I explained to the threesome quietly, marinating on memories. My father was a loving man, but his neglect hurt me.

"Your dad was the person you could depend on. And you've been using this boat as your transportation to go see him, correct? What'd you use to get to the Earth Nation before hand?" I was attacked by a mountain of questions from Rei, but he wrong about one simple thing. And I couldn't let it die.

"My dad…I could depend on him. You're right, Rei. But none the less, I couldn't depend on him when he disappeared. There is someone else I knew I could depend on, but I did refuse," I sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked me, growing more and more impatient by the minute. I smiled wryly; I wasn't exactly ready to come clean yet with everything, because I could already tell that things were changing. I looked around the room, trying to think of something along the lines of a lie and an excuse, but I just decided to tell them the way it was.

"Look, I'm not exactly at my best right now. Do you mind if I grab my bag and find another cabin?" I asked, exasperated. I was that Zuko was confused, so I interrupted his thinking. "I'm not ready to tell you guys my life story, alright? It wasn't the best, and I barely know you."

Mai nodded, standing up and putting a small, delicate hand on her betrothed's chest. Rei seemed to be slightly disgusted in the background, but the expression soon faded away. "That's understandable. We'll fix you a room, okay?" She told me turning to her son. Zuko returned his wife's loving gesture by pulling her close, so it made it difficult for Mai to turn her head. I smiled so I didn't laugh aloud. "Rei, can you please escort…Kaitlynn to a clean room?" I watched as the Fire Mistress nearly called me Ursa. I could have cared less, but whatever. At least she knew my real name.

"I'd be delighted," Rei said sarcastically. He leaned to grab my bag and gestured for me to follow him. I smiled at the Fire Lord and Mistress as I walked out, Zuko tossing the stack of letters at me as I did so. Rei left the door open behind us, and I could hear Mai giggle as Zuko gently lifted her and placed her on the bed. I was glad we got out of there while we could. _Nauseating mental images._ I shuddered slightly from satiation, but I brushed it aside. Rei either didn't notice the couple goofing off in the bedroom or was doing a hell of a job ignoring it. He started walking ahead of me, so I had to jog to catch up. _Oh, someone's not happy._

"What's your major malfunction?" I asked him, but realized all too quickly that it was his parents he was angry at. I didn't bother correcting myself.

"My parents are completely ignorant," the Fire Nation teen decided, stopping abruptly. I was caught off guard and almost tripped over air, but somehow saved myself. I was about two feet in front of him, so I took step closer. I opened myself to ask him what was wrong with him, but I was answered without me inquiring. "Soldiers, please shut the door," he began, hearing some unwanted giggles and hushed whispers. There were some other things, but are not to be said. I gave a relieved sigh, smiling. The soldiers – Abuser Man, Newbie, Muscles, and Other Guard - did as told, and then turned to Rei for further instruction. "Prepare Kaitlynn a cabin, will you?" He said, turning his back to them. I guessed that it was a sort of stress reliever when you had the chance to boss people around. I never really had that luxury. When the guards hesitated on moving from the door, Rei rolled his eyes. "They'll be fine. Mom has knives, remember?" He said, slightly annoyed. I broke out laughing, thinking that between Rei's everyday expression and the soldier's worried faces; the whole scenario was hilarious. Rei smiled at me, watching the guards scramble in front of us to find us a room. It took them less then ten seconds to get to a nice one. We followed the two, leading us to a decent cabin. Muscles and Other Guard opened the door to the cabin and Abuser Man and Newbie ran off somewhere to get sheets for the bed and some other things.

"Will that be all, sir?" Muscles asked; his expression solid. Seconds later, the two soldiers returned and fixed up the bed for me.

"Is everything good, Kate?" Rei asked me instead, throwing my bag on the bed. Before I could answer his question, I turned to him. I raised an eyebrow, and took a step back.

"What'd you just call me?"

"Kate. Why?" He asked, a little confused. I shook my head and chuckled, then looked up at him with a straight face.

"Don't call me that. Otherwise, everything is fine," I started bitterly and ended sweetly. Rei sighed and shooed the guards away so he could talk to me. When he shut the door, I knew it was something serious. I sat down on the double bed, taking off the abnormally uncomfortable shoes that princesses were supposed to wear. As far as I was concerned, I was no princess. "Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not planning to stick around for long. As soon as we hit land, you'll probably never see me again."

"No, you don't have to do that. I don't mind. It may be cool to have a little sister," he smiled, but it was as tense as ever. "Well, it's up to you. Do you want to stay?" Is that an invitation? I asked myself, stunned. The shoe I held in my hand fell to the ground.

"What?"

"I said, do you-!"

"No, no. I heard you, but…why? I thought you didn't like me. I'm just Earth Kingdom trash, anyway. I don't like Firebending as much as I do Earthbending, so I wouldn't fit in well with you guys. You're better off without me. After all, wouldn't the Fire Nation get suspicious? A princess appearing out of no where…I'm not ever a princess. I'm used to living in the slums, so it would be a big adjustment for me to move into a palace. I don't know if I'm ready to change my lifestyle…"

"Calm down for a minute, Kaitlynn," he chuckled, leaning against the door. "You don't have to make a decision right now. And you don't deserve to live in poverty. You are a royal heir to the throne, so you have every right to come back to the palace with us. If you still decide that you want to stay on the streets, go ahead. I just thought you'd like to meet your family. Other then that, we have about eighteen more hours before we reach Fire Nation territory. My cabin is all the way at the end, across from my parents'. If you need me, feel free to come over," he paused, and smiled. "…I'd give them about forty-five minutes, though. You're probably scarred enough already."

With a laugh, he was gone. I was unsure, though. I had a free invitation to stay with my aunt and uncle, but would I take it? I would be fed well, dressed well, receive an adequate amount of sleep, get treated better then ever, and even more things. I knew things would change, though. Zuko's easy reaction to everything was strange, and the reason for it was yet to arise. Mai was hormonal, so I wasn't really worried about her. And then again – Rei. Rei was so easy-going, even though he seemed to get agitated quite easily. First he seemed angry that I was related to him, and then he ended up happy. It was weird. _But then again, maybe it just runs in the family._

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_Now, the Dai Li agents had their separate 'division'. They didn't really like to call it that, seeing as they called the different jails by the name of 'division'. They preferred 'headquarters', so that's what I shall call it. So at their headquarters, there were many things. It was mainly a giant building with three other smaller ones. Each Dai Li member had to share a room with nine other people or so, as there were about twenty-eight agents per division. So, rounding, that was around two hundred agents; including Jin Feng. Jin Feng has his separate room, however. He lived in the giant building, which contained the following: Jin Feng's dorm, a huge mess hall, a lounge, a meeting room, and a locked indoor shed that held many different types of weapons._

_On the day that the weary Team Avatar arrived, they were sent right away to their separate divisions. Katara, as you can imagine, was fuming with anger. Toph was nonchalant, because she knew that the time would come. Hiro was a worried, pushed-over father. Ayame had probably wet herself in the process of being dragged. Yuri was afraid, but she knew her mommy well enough to know that she would figure something out. Yuki, the 'man' of the 'house', decided to brave it out and go along with it. He let the agents to whatever they wanted. He knew that as long as he obeyed, nothing too serious would come into play._


	10. Chapter Nine

There is no chapter nine. Hey, it was an eighteen hour ride. There wasn't much to do besides sleep, and it wasn't like I dreamt of anything important. Because if I did, there would be a reasonable chapter. But there isn't. So see you in chapter ten. If I wake up.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

"_I thought you didn't like me. I'm just Earth Kingdom trash, anyway. I don't like Firebending as much as I do Earthbending, so I wouldn't fit in well with you guys. You're better off without me. After all, wouldn't the Fire Nation get suspicious? A princess appearing out of no where…I'm not ever a princess. I'm used to living in the slums, so it would be a big adjustment for me to move into a palace. I don't know if I'm ready to change my lifestyle…"_

_"Calm down for a minute, Kaitlynn," he chuckled, leaning against the door. "You don't have to make a decision right now. And you don't deserve to live in poverty. You are a royal heir to the throne, so you have every right to come back to the palace with us. If you still decide that you want to stay on the streets, go ahead. I just thought you'd like to meet your family. Other then that, we have about eighteen more hours before we reach Fire Nation territory. My cabin is all the way at the end, across from my parents'. If you need me, feel free to come over," he paused, and smiled. "…I'd give them about forty-five minutes, though. You're probably scarred enough already."_

_With a laugh, he was gone. I was unsure, though. I had a free invitation to stay with my aunt and uncle, but would I take it? I would be fed well, dressed well, receive an adequate amount of sleep, get treated better then ever, and even more things. I knew things would change, though. Zuko's easy reaction to everything was strange, and the reason for it was yet to arise. Mai was hormonal, so I wasn't really worried about her. And then again – Rei. Rei was so easy-going, even though he seemed to get agitated quite easily. First he seemed angry that I was related to him, and then he ended up happy. It was weird. _But then again, maybe it just runs in the family.

-

It was probably a little longer then thirteen hours since the confrontation. Almost fourteen, he would think. Zuko and Mai were creating a simple plan to increase their decimated army. They spent their time on the deck of the boat, throwing the dead bodies over board and sending the critically injured ones into the hull for some assistance. The doctor they had was a Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe, but he would come into play later. The dead soldiers' names were all written down. The families would receive a messenger hawk with the news within the day. Zuko knew all of the soldiers' families personally, because he would have only the best soldiers associated with his protection. The note the bird would hold would disclose not only that the man of the house had died, but also the address to their new home. The branch of navy he had in the capital was the best in the country. If they're dead, the families were of no use. The new house was more then likely somewhere in the colonies, as Capital Island only had enough room to house the most important people in the Fire Nation. Those people included Zuko himself, his family, his personal militia, and the politicians that solved his problems, could represent him in foreign meetings, and other such things. No, Zuko didn't see that as selfish in the slightest bit. After all, if those people weren't there, the Fire Lord might as well not be there. Without him, there would be no nation. Without his family, there would be no nation when he passed. Without his army, he would surely be taken down. And without his attorneys, he would be burdened with the annoyance of attending every meeting; whether it be in another country or in the throne room. After accounting for every living soul on the ship, there were thirty-one soldiers. Fifteen of them were in a critical condition, five of them were battered, two of them were piloting the ship and were untouched, and nine of them were unharmed. All of the rest were dead or were taken by the Dai Li. Now, that was of no concern to them. They would go over a previous list they created before they boarded the ship, and send messengers hawks to the prisoners of war families. It would tell them they would have to leave the island, but the Fire Lord and Mistress gave them their condolences. Zuko became a sort of heartless person, but it wasn't of his concern. He was just doing his job.

After ordering some of the fit soldiers around to clean up the bloodied boat, Mai went to the mess hall to prepare some food for Kaitlynn if she ever woke up. Rei was sitting in his prepared cabin. Mai had tried countless times to have him help, but he was 'as head-strong as his father'. Zuko was proud of this, which made Rei think that his family was disoriented and strange. Now, Rei wasn't wrong about this. I believe his family was very dysfunctional. Kaitlynn thought this as well. She knew that she was a part of it now, but she could care less. Her whole life was dysfunctional.

So as Rei was sitting in the room, he started to think. Would life be different with an Earthbender in the Fire Nation's royal family? Would life be different with a princess? Would life be different because of his now close connection with his aunt? Would his father be different because of this discovery? Questions flooded Rei's mind. He was playing with a ball of fire in his hands, throwing back and forth to himself. He tried to clear his head only think about which Firebending technique he would practice when he got home. For a full thirteen hours, he was sitting on that bed. No, he didn't sleep. No, he didn't write. All he did was sit there, playing with fire. It was a dangerous thing, but he didn't care. He never set anything on fire before, so he saw no reason to start. He still wasn't tired, but he still wasn't ready to help either of his parents. He decided that it was probably just his hormones acting up, or just pure laziness. Rei finally gathered the strength to sit up and, a few minutes later, go into the quarantine. He saw a hell of a lot of blood. They had only one Waterbender, and he was running around trying to take care of twenty injured soldiers. The Fire Nation prince decided he would help and started bandaging and re-bandaging wounds.

-

There were seven divisions to the prison. Waterbending, Earthbending, Firebending, metalbending, sandbending, no bending, and, if the need arises, an Airbending division. These divisions were around one square mile large. It was enough for many, many people. This was a good thing, especially with the Dai Li attacking all the towns and taking their people. They had started to call it a hobby. It began to grow fun after the agents started to do things correctly. Despite how corrupted it sounds, it's the truth. Anyway, for the ol' Team Avatar, things weren't amazing. Toph was shoved into a small lumber shack. Katara was taken into a scalding hot metallic shed. Hiro was thrown into a shelter made purely of rock and dirt. Ayame, Yuki, and Yuri were all taken to be interrogated, and then taken into their own divisions. For the first few days, they would allow the children to grow accustomed to their new community. Then for the next week or two, they would watch their family and friends work and be ordered around like slaves. And finally, for their rest of their lives, they would do the same thing as their loved ones. Working, slaving, laboring. It was a pretty screwed up business, but the people working in it were shameless enough to put up with it.

The Waterbending division was full of cells that were more like five by five foot rooms; heat circulating through it to prevent water vapor. If any of them were to escape, they were to be put to death. And if any of them were sane or had something to live for, they would have no such thought as trying to break out. They would be let out three times a day for water, and once for food. That was for the first few days. The rest of their lives would be monopolized by work. They would do pointless things, such as cutting wood for metalbender cells. If they used bending for anything other then its purpose, they would be sent back to their shed with no water or food break for a full twenty-four hours.

The Earthbending division was full of cells. They were just regular cells; six by six foot, mostly because they were occupied by large men. The occasional woman would come in, but they didn't bother creating smaller ones. They had one incident where someone had escaped, but he was hung. It was shown publicly in front of all of the other benders to show exactly what would happen if someone were to act up. The man had to be dragged by his beard to get him to put his neck inside the loop of the rope. For the first few days, the Earthbenders would be stuck in their wooden cabins. There was zero sunlight. The wood was several inches thick, and quite rough. If anyone were to even try breaking it down, they would by horrifically injured and would more then likely stop before getting all the way through. They were allowed two drink breaks and one food break. Being an Earthbender, you were supposed to be tough. If you could survive that, you were to do your next task. If you were a male, you would be brainwashed into a Dai Li agent if your bending was strong enough. If you were a woman, you would be making shacks of dirt for the people who could not bend. If you refused to do your job, for a full forty-eight hours you were sentenced to your cell. No water. No food. No human contact. Just the wood and you, buddy.

The Firebending division was full of stone-walled rooms. They were like eight by eight foot rooms with shackles all around them. They were insulated; not for heat, but for cold temperatures. They would be able to smuggle ten people to each, not giving much leg room. That was the joy of it; the Dai Li hates the Fire Nation. They would love to torture the Firebenders as much as they possibly can. So they did so. They were allowed one water break once a day for the first few days. After that, they were put to work. They were used to help the Dai Li. If they refused, they would be sentenced to their shackles for a full week with absolutely nothing. They chances they would survive were slim to nothing. They would die of starvation, dehydration, or frostbite. Or perhaps some other illness that was never treated because the Dai Li could care less. If they tried to escape, they would be killed. In fact, if _any_one in _any_ division tried to escape from _any_thing, they would be put death. No way around it. They used about a hundred examples since the Penitentiary first opened its gates. And _still_, to their amazement, people refused to take orders and attempted to escape.

The metalbending division was made of wood. It was the same as the Earthbending division; exactly the same. The only difference was that the metalbending division held one person: Toph Bei Fong. Because of that, she was proud of herself for having a full square mile to metalbend as she pleased…sort of, anyway. Her job was basically to create metal sheds for the Waterbenders and sandbenders, and metal shackles for the Firebenders. Even though hesitant, Toph fulfilled the orders anyway; thinking all the while she was creating the miniature sized buildings.

The sandbending division was almost like the Waterbending division. The sandbenders lived in small five by five foot insulated metal shacks. The insulation wasn't for heat, however, but to circulate the cold air inside. For the same reason as they did so for the Firebenders, too. Sandbenders often lived in the deserts of the Earth Kingdom, so they like heat. By keeping them in the freezing cold, the agents hoped that that would be enough to have the prisoners obey them; if they obeyed, they wouldn't become one with their hut. If they didn't, they would suffer the bitter coldness of their cozy home. It was their choice. Other then this, their rations were the same. They were used as Dai Li agents because of their unique ability to bend sand.

The division of no bending was made up of a mix. Rock, dirt, twigs, and mud. It was probably the most comfortable out of all the divisions, but the work was probably the worst. After getting their three water breaks and one food break each day during the beginning, their work consisted of slavework; cooking, cleaning, and serving the Dai Li. They were literal slaves and, depending on how well you worked, you may get rewarded. They were the only division that got such rewards, so it was a great thing. But if they disobeyed, they would be shoved into their dirty hut for a full gruesome and filthy day. It was dark and smelly, but the non-benders didn't mind for the most part.

The completely empty division was for the Airbenders. If there were any left, anyway. It was a giant cage, like as if for a zoo. There were wooden bars and hoops all around it; for humiliation. It was like a cage for a flying boar. The Dai Li hadn't exactly decided what they would do for rations, punishment, and work yet. Mostly because they saw no need for it. Jin Feng was the leader of the Dai Li at this point, so now I shall explain how he came to be.

A long time ago, approximately twenty years ago, there was a man that went by the name of Long Feng. He had an ex-wife and a child, whom was Jin Feng. Jin Feng never liked his mother, and he loved what his father did. It was a great deal of work, he knew quite well, but he was willing for the sake of his almighty city of Ba Sing Se. He had even created his hometown into a historical landmark, and he was proud of himself. Even if others didn't see it his way, he was fine with that. He knew for himself that what he was doing was right, despite what his friends may think.

Now, the Dai Li agents had their separate 'division'. They didn't really like to call it that, seeing as they called the different jails by the name of 'division'. They preferred 'headquarters', so that's what I shall call it. So at their headquarters, there were many things. It was mainly a giant building with three other smaller ones. Each Dai Li member had to share a room with nine other people or so, as there were about twenty-eight agents per division. So, rounding, that was around two hundred agents; including Jin Feng. Jin Feng has his separate room, however. He lived in the giant building, which contained the following: Jin Feng's dorm, a huge mess hall, a lounge, a meeting room, and a locked indoor shed that held many different types of weapons.

On the day that the weary Team Avatar arrived, they were sent right away to their separate divisions. Katara, as you can imagine, was fuming with anger. Toph was nonchalant, because she knew that the time would come. Hiro was a worried, pushed-over father. Ayame had probably wet herself in the process of being dragged. Yuri was afraid, but she knew her mommy well enough to know that she would figure something out. Yuki, the 'man' of the 'house', decided to brave it out and go along with it. He let the agents to whatever they wanted. He knew that as long as he obeyed, nothing too serious would come into play.

-

Back on the ship, it was nearly five in the morning. Rei was helping the Waterbending doctor, Yuusaku, clean up the used utensils. All of the soldiers had been drugged and had fallen asleep, so it was quiet. Besides the occasional snore, that is. Rei was thinking about how kind Yu was, despite how he was a prisoner. No matter what his parents may tell you, Yuusaku was taken from a Fire Nation prison because of his healing powers. He was a kind man and he seemed to show zero grudges against the royal family. Yu and Rei got along pretty well, but they still didn't talk to each other much. It wasn't like they were the same age, either; Rei was sixteen and Yuusaku was forty-three. There would be no actual relationship there, and Yuusaku is just a side character in Kaitlynn's story, anyway. He'll come into play a few more times, especially whenever they get hurt, but that's for a later time.

After Yu gave Rei a thank you, the Fire Nation teen walked out of the quarantine. He started to head to Kaitlynn's cabin, to check if she was still alive. She had not been seen since she was left in the room hours before, so Rei couldn't help but to get worried. Thoughts ran through his mind. _Did she sneak out of the room? Is she dead? Is she with mom? Is she still sleeping? _Rei took a deep breath and opened the heavy steel door to her cabin, revealing a tired young girl strewn across the bed like a rag doll. Rei chuckled to himself silently for his own stupidity, and then shut the door. He started walking down the narrow hall towards his room. Light started to peek in through the windows, and that's when Rei started to rub his eyes. As he opened the door, the bed seemed to inviting. Perhaps he would use the remaining three hours on the ship to get some shut-eye.

_Yes, this sounds good._

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_Your gloves are a bit dingy. Do you want them washed?" I screwed up my face. No one had ever asked that before._

_"Dingy? These things are my life, Fire Mistress! They're…lucky," I lied, but pulled it off nicely. I realized that Mai was a little drunken, seeing a wine bottle next to the lounge where she was sitting earlier. That doesn't seem to be good for the baby._

_"Ha, you're life? One of the guards was telling me that you refused to take them off when you were supposed to get executed! Maybe they _are_ lucky," she decided with a strange smile. I had to hold in my laughter as she stumbled back over to her seat._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Share the hate - erm, _love_ - again, guys! This chapter was pretty slow, and the next one may be, too. But it's all worth it, just you wait! =P **/kelsey-mae.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Previously, in the Corrupted Alliance…**

_Back on the ship, it was nearly five in the morning. Rei was helping the Waterbending doctor, Yuusaku, clean up the used utensils. All of the soldiers had been drugged and had fallen asleep, so it was quiet. Besides the occasional snore, that is. Rei was thinking about how kind Yu was, despite how he was a prisoner. No matter what his parents may tell you, Yuusaku was taken from a Fire Nation prison because of his healing powers. He was a kind man and he seemed to show zero grudges against the royal family. Yu and Rei got along pretty well, but they still didn't talk to each other much. It wasn't like they were the same age, either; Rei was sixteen and Yuusaku was forty-three. There would be no actual relationship there, and Yuusaku is just a side character in Kaitlynn's story, anyway. He'll come into play a few more times, especially whenever they get hurt, but that's for a later time._

_After Yu gave Rei a thank you, the Fire Nation teen walked out of the quarantine. He started to head to Kaitlynn's cabin, to check if she was still alive. She had not been seen since she was left in the room hours before, so Rei couldn't help but to get worried. Thoughts ran through his mind. Did she sneak out of the room? Is she dead? Is she with mom? Is she still sleeping? Rei took a deep breath and opened the heavy steel door to her cabin, revealing a tired young girl strewn across the bed like a rag doll. Rei chuckled to himself silently for his own stupidity, and then shut the door. He started walking down the narrow hall towards his room. Light started to peek in through the windows, and that's when Rei started to rub his eyes. As he opened the door, the bed seemed to inviting. Perhaps he would use the remaining three hours on the ship to get some shut-eye._

Yes, this sounds good.

-

Soft pillow. Silk sheets. Cozy duvet. Warm sunlight. Cool air.

It took me a second, but no. I wasn't dreaming. I was perfectly conscious. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. Light flooded in from and open set of French doors. It led to a balcony outdoors. I was completely amazed. I had never been in such a room before. For the past few years, I was living in the slums of the Fire Nation; the nicest place I had ever been was quite possibly Zuko's war ship.

Zuko's war ship.

I pulled the sheets off of me and jumped out of the bed. I saw that I was nearly bare: I was wearing only my undergarments. I gasped, wondering who could possibly be perverse enough to undress a fourteen-year-old girl and place her in a strange room. Asleep, no less! I felt my face grow hot. I looked around the room for my bag because I knew I had my clothes in there. When I checked everywhere – the balcony, the vanity, under the bed, behind the door, everywhere – I realized that someone must have grabbed it. Or left it on the boat.

With the letters.

I groaned, taking my hands and rubbing my temples. Those letters held my past – and quite possibly my future – and if some random soldier began to read them, I would be done. I sighed and started looking around the room for any sort of clothing. I was about to give up when I saw a robe thrown across a chaise lounge like a blanket. I scrambled over to it to get it on. I had some trouble tying it, but when I got it, I grinned. Ah, the amazing feeling of silk against flesh. When I decided I was covered up enough, I opened the doors to the hall. It was quiet, but the smell of curry was lingering in the air. I sniffed, following my sense of smell. I was escorted to the end of the hall and to the left into a large corridor. I started walking slowly to relish the scent. Some sort of meat was cooking, too. But then I stopped. A gallery of pictures caught my eye.

They were all family portraits. A wedding photo was the first one. It was detailed with some colors, but mostly in black and white. The frame was a beautiful stained red wood. The picture itself was cute, too; Mai and Zuko dressed in white with gold trimmings. Mai had her arms around the Fire Lord's chest – but she was smiling. That was the strangest thing to me. Putting the thought aside, I studied just a bit more. I admired Zuko's gesture. He lifted Mai's hands and was kissing them gently. Smiling, I stepped over to the next photo. Zuko's hair was short in this picture. I frowned and looked back over at the wedding photo. It was long then, falling right above eye level. I shrugged, turning back to the shorthaired Zuko. I don't know why I thought it was so weird – Zuko's hair was short even now, flashing his deep red scar that still laid a mystery to me. But once again, it was the Fire Nation couple. They were in what seemed to be a courtyard. They were wearing their royal robes. I looked at the one I had on…it was Zuko's. I felt a sudden pang in my gut when it occurred to me. Zuko was the one who undressed me. Disgusted, I noticed the Fire Lord and Mistress's faces. Their expressions were cold and hard. I moved to the next photo. This actually was a family portrait. It was Mai, Zuko, and a young Rei altogether. Rei seemed to be the only one smiling – correction, grinning. Mai had an arm around the boy, but she didn't even try to fake a smile. Zuko seemed to be isolated; he wasn't near his family. He didn't even have a straight face, let alone a smile – but he had a frown. Or what seemed to be one, anyway. I was slightly intrigued, but I was able to pry my glare from the sad photo and turn to the last one that caught my eye. It was another family picture. But it didn't have Rei in it. Or Mai, for that matter. The facial features showed that it was Zuko, minus the scar. I raised my eyebrows. From the history books, the portrait suggested that it was drawn at or before the age of thirteen. I looked at his family: Ozai, Ursa…and my mother.

Azula.

I sneered and furrowed my eyebrows, noticing the charred border. It didn't have a frame; it was just nailed into the wall. That burned parts told me that it was caught in a fire – or thrown into one. I touched a black corner gently, feeling dust rub onto my middle and index finger. When I released my touch, the burnt corner fell to the ground from neglect. I sighed, and looked away from it, looking at everything else on the wall. The rest were all pictures of young Rei or Mai sitting around in a chair. I smiled to myself.

"Will you be joining us, Miss Kaitlynn?"

I turned to the sound of Rei's voice. My smile vanished and I gasped. I quickly ran a hand through my messy hair, hoping that I didn't look too disgusting. He chuckled simply, walking back into the room from which he appeared. Taking light steps, I followed. The small alcove I was led to was what seemed like a dining room. There was an average sized round table placed in the middle of the room. A chair was pulled out for me with a steaming breakfast set in front of it. I felt awkward as I sat down, mostly because of the tension between Zuko and Rei. They were sitting across from each other; Zuko staring right through his teenaged son as he shoved a wad of curry into his mouth. It was pretty quiet with the absence of the pregnant Fire Mistress. Sighing to myself, I looked down at my breakfast. Bacon and curry drenched in some sort of tomato sauce. I picked up my utensils with my left hand and began to eat in silence.

When I was done, a servant accompanied us and took our plates. Rei cleared his throat and Zuko yawned. I got a sudden feeling of angst. Will the meals always be like this? was my first thought. My second: What exactly happened to cause this much tension at the breakfast table? Before I was even able to think of answers, I started to speak aloud. "Where are my clothes?" I blurted, which was one of my thoughts. I immediately gave myself a mental kick, because that was a completely bogus question. We were at the table, for God's sake. Where we eat. Rei ignored me and began to play with the sash of his robe whilst Zuko turned to me.

"Mai took them, along with your bag when she put you in the guest room this morning. The servants should be hanging them up outside right now. They should be returned to you sometime this afternoon. In the meantime, this one here can provide you with some royal garments," Zuko told me, pointing to the dark-haired woman beside him. She smiled weakly, offering me a hand. I took it, following the servant back the way I came. Instead of going to the bedroom from which I emerged, we walked past it. All the way at the end of the hall, there was a door. The woman opened it to reveal a linen closet. She took from it: a pile of clothes and then led me down back to 'my' bedroom. When Zuko said 'guest room', I debated if he wanted me to stay or not. The lady never said a word to me as she handed me the pile of clothing and left, shutting the double doors behind her. I realized that the people there really weren't of the friendly type. Throwing the clothes onto the four-poster bed, I shut the balcony doors and closed the curtains for some privacy. I felt suddenly relieved that it was Mai that undressed me, and not my mother's brother.

After studying the clothes I was given, I realized that it would be of no point to get dressed. I felt dirty after the events of the day before. I called a servant to fill the tub in my bathroom. She continually tried to give me an excuse about why the water was lukewarm, but I was finally able to shut her up and dismiss her. I was finally able to relax as I shed the remainder of my clothing. I stepped foot into the tub. Lukewarm? This is freezing! I almost yelled aloud, but I managed to keep it in. I slid into the cold water and began to heat it up. That was one of the upside of being part Firebender. It's a God-given gift, I'm telling you. Taking a deep breath, I placed a hand on the side of the tin tub and let it pulsate to the beat of my heart. It was a very soothing buzz, almost lulling me into a sleep. I survived for about twenty minutes.

And then I got bored.

I removed myself from the tub and covered myself in a wad of towel before heading into the room again. The guest room had this musty air to it, but it was a good musty. Sort of like an antique; the whole room was so delicate. I was afraid for my drenched hair to drip onto the hardwood, but I ended up not caring. (Surprise, surprise.) The dripping hair woke me up, which reminded me of something. How long exactly was I asleep for? It was morning when I woke up in the room, but it was in the afternoon when I fell asleep. I blinked, throwing on my clothes. I never slept so well in my life. I did feel rejuvenated, but it could have been just my head. Smiling, I opened the doors to the balcony and peered below. The omnipotent Fire Mistress was ordering some servants around while lounging in the courtyard. That was the same courtyard I saw in the picture before breakfast. I quickly ran to the vanity and threw up my hair in a tidy enough top knot before running amongst the palace to find the courtyard.

It took me all of fifteen minutes just to stop get myself out of being lost, and an additional five to realize that the courtyard was in the middle of the palace. Hiding my embarrassment, I walked outside. The sun was shining beautifully, which made it all the more easy to find my clothes hanging on a line. I zipped over to them and reached, when someone grabbed my wrist. I gasped and looked up.

Fire Mistress Mai.

Of course.

"So you're not unconscious anymore, huh?" She smiled, her razor sharp claws digging into the back of my good hand. Despite how much it hurt, I didn't wince. "I thought you were dead, but of course dead people don't snore like you do," she laughed aloud. I rolled my eyes, taking back my wrist.

"I know for a fact I don't snore," I said, giving in to her tedious tricks.

"That's true, but it's still fun to mess with people's heads," she started, biting the inside of her cheek. She fixed my clothes on the line as the other women affixed more clothes a little ways down. "Either way, you can't have your clothes back until they're thoroughly washed. Your gloves are a bit dingy. Do you want them washed?" I screwed up my face. No one had ever asked that before.

"Dingy? These things are my life, Fire Mistress! They're…lucky," I lied, but pulled it off nicely. I realized that Mai was a little drunken, seeing a wine bottle next to the lounge where she was sitting earlier. That doesn't seem to be good for the baby.

"Ha, you're life? One of the guards was telling me that you refused to take them off when you were supposed to get executed! Maybe they are lucky," she decided with a strange smile. I had to hold in my laughter as she stumbled back over to her seat. I sighed and turned, looking for something to do. About an acre away, I saw Rei. He seemed to be training by himself, next to a large tree. Punch. Punch. Kick. Flip. Punch. Back flip. Punch. Kick. Punch. Repeat. After about two minutes, the routine set into my mind and I joined him when he was doing his front flip. My blue fire looked cold next to his red one.

"What do you think your doing?" The teen asked between breaths, doing a back flip. I joined him with his crazy flips.

"Well, I could ask you the same question," I smirked, kicking the air. I hadn't used my Firebending in a while, and I almost stopped. I had to remind myself that I couldn't, because I was the daughter of Princess Azula. I made the decision to show my Firebending to the Fire Lord, so now I had to be a Firebender. My Earthbending skills, I decided, would probably diminish over time. I wouldn't be able to use them as a royal.

"You bring up a good point," Rei admitted, panting now. "Well, I'm training. To try and please my father." The last part came quietly, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"If you don't mind me asking," I paused to flip, "what exactly happened between you two?" Rei swallowed, stopping. I kept going, but my fire faded as I felt him stare. I smiled and looked at him. "What?"

"…Nothing…do you want to go for a walk?" He asked me. You would think a smile would be across his face, but his lips were pulled into a thin line. I was confused, but I didn't let it show.

"Sure, why not?" I kept my smile, wiping off my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand. I was breathing deeply, trying to slow my hear rate down but not pass out at the same time. I forgot how much Firebending takes out of you.

"Ma, we're going out for a little while. See you later," Rei said, waving to Mai as we walked past her. She grinned, waving her third nearly empty wine bottle in the air.

"Have fun," she hiccupped, "and pick up some alcohol on your way back! Dinner calls!" She laughed. I chuckled, looking up at Rei's weary face.

"Does she have happy hour every day?" I asked in a hushed voice, beginning to wonder how much alcohol the human body can consume in an hour without going into shock – especially a pregnant human body.

"Not every day. Only the days where she is particularly stressed," he paused, sliding open the door to let me inside, "which tends to be every other day."

-

"How are you feeling today?" Zuko smiled, striding into the large, maximum security building. It was only a few miles from the palace, so it wasn't hard for the Fire Lord to get there. He often walked there with about ten soldiers and two of his attorneys. They were more negotiators then anything, but he preferred a more professional term. On that particular day, he rode on an ostrich horse imported from the Earth Kingdom. His ostrich horse was in the middle of the herd of twelve others. It took about twenty-five minutes to reach the building, and the thirty guards – twenty of them were on break - let only Zuko in, his orders. He grinned at the thought of the Fire Nation finally having world domination, especially since it was himself who gained it. He built trust with the Avatar, and it was all worth it when he captured the tattooed nomad. He was in a box. He was placed in a literal box; processed metal in a giant cage. He was like a little toy, Zuko decided one day, a pet, even.

"Nothing has changed, Zuko, nothing has changed," the Avatar said dryly, looking up at the Fire Lord with nearly dead eyes. He was as white as a ghost. Zuko laughed, walking up to the cage, tracing a finger on a metal bar.

"You and Katara…Aang, I am Fire Lord, now. You were there, don't you remember?" Zuko sneered, but couldn't hide his confidence. Aang just shook his head. The man was weary, but he could express anger and sadness quite well.

"Do you remember, Zuko?" Aang questioned, making Zuko's confidence fade, if only for a moment. "That was the day that you promised your country that you would restore its dignity. You promised your people, Zuko. And now look–" the man pointed to his starving body, his ribs now sticking out a little "-you're starving your people! Is this what you want your nation to become?" Zuko laughed as if he was laughing at a toddler who told a severely crappy joke.

"To think that after all these years, Aang, you are still just a child. Don't you see that there is no such thing as peace? People will always be fighting. It's an eternal thing," as if it couldn't get much worse, Zuko continued. "It's what makes the world go round."

"And you are still just a teenager," Aang looked at the thirty-six year old man like he was insane. "Do you even hear what you are saying, Zuko? You are holding me hostage. Do you know how easily I could escape this cage? To blow away your 'friends' outside? But I'm not a fighter, and you know that," the bald man look like a boy again. His eyes were full of sorrow and hurt for his friend, not for himself.

"No, it is not easy for you, Aang. You just said yourself that you're not a fighter. And I do know that, and that is why this place is so weakly guarded. If I thought that you were strong enough to break out, I would have guarded this place myself," the Avatar immediately recognized his tone. The fake confidence. No, not fake - he believed that it was there, but his mind was lying to him. Zuko was ready to break. He was confused. The same way he was as a sixteen-year-old boy. As the Fire Lord turned to walk away, Aang began to contemplate. As his hand reached the door -

"You're losing yourself in anger. Don't do this, Zuko, don't turn your back on your country. Your family needs you. We don't need war." And the man hesitated. He almost turned around. He almost talked to the man with the blue tattoos.

But he didn't.

He opened the door and then shut it, and he was on his way.

-

**Next time, in the Corrupted Alliance...**

"_Where were you _really_ born?" He asked me ignoring my question. It didn't matter, anyway. He didn't answer a lot of things I asked him. It did sort of catch me off guard, though._

_"I...I don't know." I answered truthfully. Surprisingly._

_"...Weird. Was Azula...around when you were younger? Was she ever gone, or missing?" I felt a chill run down my spine, folding my gloves hands neatly together._

_"Well, I never really did see her. It was a strange things, because I never knew much about either of them. My mother had always told me her name was Akari, and my father said his name was Kenji. Of course, we all know who Akari really is... Though I always believed my father. He taught me my Earthbending, and encouraged my Firebending. I loved him, but you took him away."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is it that bad? I didn't think it was all that amazing either, but seriously? I get less and less people reading each chapter! The last time I got a review was in Chapter Seven! I can't fix it if I don't know what's broken! ;_;


End file.
